


Slytherin Boys

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Strangeness in the Slytherin Dorms.  Dumbledore is bad. Umbridge is also bad obviously. Set fifth year and on. Ginny bashing. Hermione is bitchy for awhile and Ron's an ass.





	1. Sleep Walking

**(September 11th.)**  
"Potter... What are you doing in my bed?" Draco Malfoy had woken up to Harry Potter in his bed in the Hogwarts' Slytherin fifth year boy's dorm. He didn't receive an answer as the Potter heir was sound asleep, cuddled to him with arms and legs wrapped tightly around the blond's body. "Potter! Wake up!" He couldn't move his arms to move the other boy.

" 'M sorry, Aunt Petunia." Harry got up like a zombie, not even realizing where he was and left the room. Draco realized he couldn't let Potter wander around in this state and jumped up, following quickly. The blond grasped Harry's arms before dragging him back to the bed and deciding to deal with it later. Draco made him lay back down or rather attempted as the smaller boy whined softly, clinging onto him. "Don't go."

"I won't. Now let go so I can lay down." Draco was rather grumpy, tired from being woken up at 3 am and finally managed to lay down. Harry instantly attached to him, tucking his face into the crook of Draco's neck. "Potter..." He just closed his eyes and fell back asleep, one arm around the other boy.

~Next morning~

Harry blinked, squinting as he tried to ascertain where the hell he was. He shivered slightly at the cooler air in the room that definitely wasn't his dorm, burrowing into the warmth holding him. He realized the hangings were green and he bolted upright, glasses magically flying onto his face as he ran out of the room.

"Where have you been?" The Fat Lady wasn't sure what to make of the panting Potter heir.

"Uh... I was sleep walking last night. Fortuna Major." Harry wheezed out the password and she let him in, him running to the bathroom in the fifth year Gryffindor's boy dorm. He went and showered, wondering how on earth he had ended up in Malfoy's bed. He scrubbed his skin raw and let the water run through his hair.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville's soft voice questioned, making Harry jump as he hadn't heard the other come into the shared bathroom. "You weren't in bed when I woke up a few hours ago."

"Huh? Yeah.... I apparently sleepwalk." Harry blushed, covering himself with his towel and making his way to the bathroom door to get dressed quickly because he hated people seeing his scars.

Neville nodded and took his own shower, wondering where Harry had wandered to in the castle. He'd been very worried about his friend.

~Week and a half later~

Harry had been sleep walking into Draco's dorm every night for a week and a half, going into various beds in the dorm. This time Draco, Vince, Greg, Theo, and Blaise had set up shifts to discover how and when Harry arrives.

It was Blaise's turn and he was outside the common room, watching the portrait. His eyes widened as he watched Harry walk up and hiss at the portrait in parseltongue until it swung open to allow him entrance. Blaise said the password and silently followed Harry upstairs to his dorm and watched him crawl into Theo's bed.

He yawned and laid down after writing the time, falling asleep quickly in his cocoon of blankets.

~Next Morning~

Blaise was woken up by Draco hitting him with a pillow. "Up! Up! You're going to be late!" Draco hit him once more to be sure Blaise was awake and went around hitting everyone else except Theo whom he shook gently. "Did you figure out how he gets in, Blaise?"

"He hisses at the painting in Parseltongue until it opens. Got here about 1:30." Blaise was already half dressed.

"Think we should tell Snape?" Theo asked quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Maybe... Maybe there's something wrong with Potter and he's finally cracked." Gregory Goyle grunted.

"I'll talk to Uncle Sev." Draco finished doing up his tie and grabbed his bag before exiting the dorm, heading to Severus' private quarters and knocking.

"Who is it?" Severus looked out, looking grumpy but relaxing as he saw his godson. "What brings you here?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Draco shifted on his feet. Severus allowed Draco into his private quarters and sat in his favorite armchair. "Say someone was sleepwalking a lot in the castle. Could they get seriously injured?"

"Are you having issues sleeping?" Severus looked over his godson.

"No. Not me... Potter's been sleep walking into my dorm for about two weeks." Draco nodded.

"Potter's been in the Slytherin quarters? How has he been getting in?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He hisses at the painting in Parseltongue until it lets him in. And I know he's sound asleep because we usually wake up and try to get him to wake up but he usually says he's sorry. With some name like Petunia at the end." Draco explained, watching as Severus scowled.

"I'll speak to Mr. Potter. Head to breakfast now." Severus shooed Draco from the room. He sighed, wondering if Potter was having nightmares and that's what was causing his sleep walking. He sorted through his potions and found a few for dreamless sleep and sleepwalking.

He went into the Great Hall and escorted Harry to his office to talk to him. "What am I here for, Professor? I haven't done anything." Harry was immediately on guard.

"I had a student come to me saying you've been sleep walking. How long has this been going on?" Severus knew the feeling about being asked about something like this.

"I dunno.... A few weeks?" Harry mumbled, not feeling like lying right now.

"And where do you end up when you sleep walk?" Snape pressed.

"Slytherin fifth year boy dorm." Harry sunk lower in his chair. "I don't know why I always end up there."

"I have some potions for you to take." Snape nodded.

"Dreamless potions don't work anymore for me." Harry shook his head when he saw the familiar potions. "Haven't since the middle of summer."

"How many of these have you taken?" Severus was silently horrified, it took many uses to lose its effectiveness.

"One most nights since first year." Harry admitted before clamming up and refusing to answer any more questions. "I need to go eat." He left without being dismissed, leaving Severus Snape wondering exactly what caused Harry's nightmares. Harry sat down next to Neville and ate silently, hoping Snape didn't tell anyone.

~Snape's Office after classes~

"Uncle Sev? Did you talk to Harry? I mean Potter." Draco had stopped in to talk to Severus.

"He didn't say much of anything." Severus was vague but honest. "I'll be looking into potions to help his condition. If he appears in your dorm again, try to guide him back to Gryffindor."

"We've tried to get him to go back to his dorm. He got agitated and cried once. While asleep. And he clings on so tight that we can't move really." Draco shrugged. "I just want to know if he's at risk for injury wandering the castle at night."

"True... I'll see about setting up private apartments for him on the first floor." Severus nodded. "Continue allowing him into your rooms. It's safer than allowing him to wander about."

"Alright, Uncle Sev. Let me know how it's going with the potion." Draco left only to get cornered by Umbridge.

"What were you doing in a teacher's quarters?" Umbridge knew it wasn't smart to really question Lucius Malfoy's son but did so anyways.

"Seeing my godfather for some man talk." Draco brushed past her and went into Slytherin Dorms. He was annoyed that the toad looking lady had questioned him and set about to write to his father. He finished his letter and sent it off with his owl Hercules before going to dinner. He couldn't help but look across the room at Harry who looked exhausted and frowning to himself.

~Harry~

Harry was steadily ignoring Hermione's chiding, too tired to deal with her right now and eating in a zombie like manner. "Harry! Listen to me! You're going to fail if you don't work harder." Hermione slammed her hand on the table.

"Mione, calm down. He's dead on his feet." Ron piped up, mouth full of chicken. He swallowed and wiped his face. "Mate, why don't you go to Pomfrey and get something to sleep?"

"Sure. Sure..." Harry mumbled before getting up and wandered from the room, Snape snagging him once more.

"Potter. You're being moved to your own apartments on the first floor. It's not safe for you to wander down the stairs at night." Snape guided him through the halls to a section of the castle that he's never been to before, standing in front of a painting of a doe. "You need to set a password."

"Lily-pad." Harry spoke the first thing that popped to his mind and the doe let them in, Snape showing Harry in.

"You've got a little study room, a kitchenette, a bathroom and a bedroom." Severus nudged him into the bedroom. "Go to bed, Potter... You're dead on your feet." He left after that.

Harry swayed slightly, went into the bedroom and changed into night clothes before dropping off to sleep in the warm, comfortable bed. In his exhaustion, he'd forgotten Angelina's team meeting scheduled for after dinner. At roughly midnight, he sleep walked his way to Slytherin Common room entrance and hissed at the painting who let him in before darting off to alert Snape.

Pansy had seen Harry leaving Slytherin several times and jealously locked the Fifth year boys' dorm from the outside. Harry's sleep walking self tried to enter and couldn't, walking into the door repeatedly and being shocked each time by a little spell.

Theo heard the whimpers and sound of Harry's body walking into the door repeatedly, yawning widely but getting up and trying to open the door. He frowned when he realized it was locked, grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to end the spells on the door before opening it. He gasped as Harry's body latched onto his. "Harry, shh." He managed to get them back to his bed and laid down, unlike Crabbe and Goyle he didn't mind Harry in his bed. The Gryffindor was cuddly and Theo didn't get much positive attention like that at home.

"Don't wanna go." Harry mumbled, folding himself more against Theo who just petted his hair as Snape entered the room.

"He usually just gets in a bed. Doesn't really matter which." Theo whispered, answering the silent question. "He can sleep with me tonight... Someone charmed the door locked and it shocked him a few times."

"Someone charmed the door?" Snape turned and cast a spell on the door, checking the magical signature. "Pansy Parkinson... I'll be having a talk with her in the morning." He turned and went back to his quarters, shutting the door and murmuring a protection spell on the door.

Theodore Nott pressed his face into Harry's hair and fell asleep, holding him gently and sweetly.


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Harry had been walking into the Slytherin dorms and ending up in the various fifth year dorms.

~Early next Morning~

Harry was not the same age he had been as when he went to bed, he was now a two year old. Theo woke up when he felt his bed growing rather damp and discovered the tiny child in his bed who was no bigger than a 1 1/2 year old due to malnutrition. "Oh Morgana." Was Theo's reaction as Harry stared up at him with big, watery green eyes.

"I Sorry! Not mean to!" Harry was trembling violently, wondering if this boy was going to beat him like Uncle Vernon did when he had an accident.

"Shh. I know. I know." Theo could immediately tell Harry did not have a good home life just like he didn't. "Let's clean you up." He soothed him as best he could. He used a cleaning spell on the sheets and carried Harry into the bathroom with him, grabbing two large towels and his favorite bath sets.

"Theo?" Blaise's sleepy voice drifted into the room as he entered. His eyes zeroed in on the child who clung tighter to Theo's neck. "Who is that?"

"It's Harry. Harry Potter...." Theo held Harry with one arm and turned the tap on in the large bathtub, adding the special body oil that relaxes the user.

"Oh..." Blaise went and peed in the toilet before heading back to bed because it was still early on a Saturday.

"Do you want to bathe together?" Theo gently set Harry down and helped him out of the very over large shirt.

"Mhm!" Harry was quick to attach himself to the first person who had been kind to him. Theo undressed and got into the tub, setting Harry gently in his lap before summoning a cup and using it to wet Harry's hair.

"I'm going to wash your hair now, okay?" Theo didn't want Harry to be unhappy, gently massaging the shampoo into the tiny Potter's hair. He rinsed it carefully, making sure none got in Harry's eyes unlike Petunia who didn't care really. They soaked for a bit and Theo drained the tub once he heard someone moving in the bedroom area. "Let's get out now. Time to meet everyone." He wasn't sure what he'd do for clothes for Harry but stood up, wrapped Harry in a towel and wrapped one around his own waist.

~Thirty minutes later~

Everyone in their dorm room was staring at Theo who held the still towel wrapped child in his lap protectively. "So... That's Harry?" Draco was still trying to connect the boy he knew to this tiny child.

"Yes... Theo's said that." Blaise wasn't even phased, sitting next to Theo and Harry.

"Harry Potter?" Vince was kind of slow.

"Duh, Vince!" Greg finally just accepted it and elbowed his best friend.

"We need Uncle Severus." Draco decided.

"We need clothes for him first..." Theo held Harry tighter, feeling the little body shiver in the towel.

"Chia!" Blaise called for his personal house elf who appeared. "I need clothes that will fit that baby." He pointed at Harry, knowing Harry's at least one and at most two.

"Yes, sir!" Chia disappeared for a bit and reappeared with cloth diapers and several gown type things plus little pairs of pants, shirts, shoes and socks. The house elf deposited the items on Theo's bed and reached her hands for the child. "Chia be dressing the baby."

"We can handle it, Chia. We'll call on you if we need you." Blaise saw how Harry shrunk away from the creature. Chia nodded and disApparated back to Zabini Manor. Blaise studied the diaper, shut the curtains on Theo's bed and used his wand for light while Theo dressed Harry.

"This doesn't look right." Theo stared at the diaper, wondering how he messed up that bad.

"Let me try." Blaise tried and face palmed. "Harry, love? Can we please have Chia dress you?" He smiled softly when Harry nodded, summoning his elf who had Harry's diaper on correctly and the tiny boy dressed warmly.

"Young Master be taking care of baby!" Chia shook her finger at Blaise and left.

"You just got told by your elf." Theo giggled. "Harry, I'm going to get dressed. Papa is going to hold you." He automatically referred to Blaise as that because Blaise has an unexpected fatherly side.

"Papa?" Blaise snorted quietly, taking Harry into his arms. "Guess that makes you Mummy."

"Mummy." Harry laughed because Blaise was laughing, cuddling into the dark skinned boy.

"See! Harry called you mummy. Therefore, you are mummy." Blaise cheered.

"Are you two done celebrating your marriage and birth of your child yet?" Draco had heard the decision of Blaise being Papa and Theo being Mummy.

"Yes, Grandpa." Blaise snorted, opening the curtains once Theo finished dressing.

"Oi! Not grandpa. I'm the sexy uncle." Draco laughed quietly. "I'm going to get Uncle Severus." Draco exited the room, going to Severus' private chambers but Umbridge stopped him.

"Here again, Mr. Malfoy? Surely Professor Snape is a busy man who doesn't need to be interrupted." Umbridge smiled nastily.

"Yeah well one of his students needs him. So." Draco moved around her, knocking and then entering Snape's chambers. "Uncle!"

"What is it? Has something happened?" Severus looked up from his journal.

"You need to come see this yourself. Watch out for Umbridge though." Draco warned. "You're going to be quite... Shocked. To say the least."


	3. Shock

Harry wasn't sure how he had gotten lucky enough to wake up in this room of nice people, cuddling happily into his Papa Blaise while Mummy Theo talked to his new big brothers Greg and Vince. "Hey Theo... I think I hear Draco coming." Greg spoke up and then the door opened to Draco followed by Severus Snape whose eyes immediately landed on Harry in Blaise's lap.

"Oh Morgana." He had the same reaction as Theo had and Harry whimpered quietly, trying to hide himself under Blaise's shirt. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know... Theo was the first to see him." Blaise spoke up, arms wrapping around the tiny child to reassure him.

"He's rather attached to Blaise and Theo. Calls them Mummy and Papa." Vince spoke for the first time.

"I need to examine him." Severus wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Harry, Love? Grandpa Severus needs to examine you." Blaise gently removed Harry from in his shirt, noticing the wide eyed look of terror on the kid's face. "Hey, shh. Don't worry. We're right here."

"Mummy will hold you once he's done. Okay? Then we'll get something to eat." Theo added, smiling reassuringly. Harry nodded hesitantly, afraid they were going to leave him. Blaise sat Harry on the bed and he and Theo moved to sit on Draco's bed nearby.

"I'm just going to do some spells." Snape couldn't bear to scare the poor kid anymore than he already was. He cast some diagnostic spells and sighed. "I'll need a proper healer to check him... Not Pomfrey... She'll tell Dumbledore right away."

"My mom's sister is a healer... We're not supposed to talk to her though." Draco knew if his grandma's painting knew Narcissa spoke to Andromeda that there'd be no peace.

"I'll contact her." Severus nodded. "For now... Go eat... Then Theo and Blaise, you two will move into the apartments I had set up for Harry."

"Why?" Blaise frowned, causing Harry to tear up. "Hey. What's wrong?" He reached for Harry who dove off the bed, climbing under it.

"Blaise... Harry had a childhood like me." Theo's voice was quiet, the one sentence saying a lot. "I think he thinks you don't want him."

"That's not true! Harry, love. I want you." Blaise knelt on the floor. "Come here, baby... I do want you..." He felt very out of character but it felt right, gently coaxing the sad toddler out from under the bed and into his arms. "There... Don't ever think we don't want you." Snape had left the room.

"Let's go have breakfast, okay? Are you hungry?" Theo smiled gently at Harry, wiping his cheeks with a handkerchief Draco gave him. Harry looked terrified to answer and Blaise just stood, holding Harry in his arms.

"We won't yell at you, get mad at you, beat you..." Blaise had felt sick when he heard Theo say Harry had a childhood the same. Blaise knew it meant abuse, horrors no child should have done to them. "We're going to treat you better than whoever was raising you."

"Ready to go now?" Theo wanted to go find and curse whoever the Aunt Petunia was into oblivion, feeling out of character from the normally shy boy. Harry nodded quietly, holding onto Blaise's shirt while he was carried to the Great Hall.

~Short time skip Brought by Fred's left buttocks~

Blaise and Theo stopped in front of the Great Hall. "Vince. Stand in front of them. Greg behind me." Draco positioned Crabbe in front of Theo, Blaise, Harry and himself with Goyle behind them. They walked in and sat at their usual end of the table, Theo holding Harry in his lap. "Ignore them. They're unimportant."

"Look at Granger and Weasel. Granger looks angry and Weasel has such a dumb expression." Goyle noted then staring as twin red heads sat in front of them.

"Knew it was itty bitty Harrykins when you came in." One of them said.

"His magic's been feeling off for ages." The other spoke.

"What do you mean?" Draco forgot to be hostile in pursuit of the new information. "And stop doing that weird thing with the way you speak."

"We saw him all summer and his magic felt off. Like more like the way small children's does when they do accidental magic." George said. "But then it'd be normal for awhile. He'd go off and hide away in rooms away from everyone."

"You need to talk to Uncle Severus... Also... Angry Granger and your brother are coming over here." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry was just quiet, letting Theo feed him and feeling safe even with the two new people.

"Fred! George! What are you doing over here?" Granger's shrill voice caused everyone in the vicinity to flinch.

"Sitting. Having a chat." Fred answered cheekily.

"Having breakfast." George ate some toast, not even phased.

"What would Mum say!?" Ron threw his arms up, causing Harry to whimper and the two unwanted visitors' attention to snap to him.

"Is that HARRY?!" Granger shouted, catching the attention of several students and teachers.

"Shh! You're scaring him!" Theo scowled at them, holding Harry closer and rubbing his back.

"What's a bunch of filthy Slytherins doing with my best mate!" Ron glared.

"Brother. Granger... Kindly." One twin started.

"Back the hell off." The other finished, both narrowing their eyes.

"40 points from Gryffindor. For making a disturbance in the Great Hall." Snape's ice cold silky voice intoned.

"Professor! They de-aged a student! They de-aged the Savior!" Granger flailed. Harry just cried, not liking all the commotion.

"Detention for arguing with a professor." Snape added, McGonagall approaching quickly.

"Severus. What on Earth is going on? Is that Potter? Good heavens!" McGonagall put her face in her hands. "Granger. Weasley go sit back down at your table. Weasley and Weasley... Don't cause any commotion."

"Professor. The twins aren't causing the problem." Draco shook his head. "We were having a chat when Granger and younger Weasley came storming over."

"The Twin Weasley's are fine, Minerva." Snape disagreed.

"We need to have a meeting... If that's Potter, we need to figure out what's been done." McGonagall noticed Umbridge about to enter. "Go sit. Umbridge is coming." The two teachers walked quickly back to the head table and everyone resumed eating.

"Hey Harry. Don't cry." Theo wasn't sure what to do.

"Distract him, Mate." Fred nodded. "Mum used to do that any time Ginny cried or got hurt. Give them something else to focus on."

"Harry, Want to see something cool?" Blaise pulled out his wand and made a napkin into an animated bird that flew briefly before landing and turning back to normal.

"Woah." Harry had big eyes, having been fascinated with it.

"What shall Harry call you two? Blaise is Papa. Theo's Mummy. I'm Uncle. Greg and Vince are brothers." Draco decided to just allow the twins into the family.

"I'll be a brother too... George can be a sister." Fred joked.

"Oi. Just cause I have better legs than you." George laughed. "But we both love Harry as a brother anyways. He's always been able to tell us apart."


	4. Parents

Theo finished feeding Harry and himself, allowing George to take Harry once Harry was done eating. Harry rather liked the two red heads and happily sat in their laps. "I wonder if he doesn't instinctively know who's good at heart." Blaise mused.

"I'm sure his magic recognizes ours... We spent a lot of time with him during the times when his magic would spazz out." George spoke, letting Fred take Harry.

"That would make sense... And Blaise and Theo were the closest when he de-aged." Draco went along with the train of thought. "Plus Theo's just good with him. It's cute."

"Shush... I just know how he feels..." Theo was watching Harry like a hawk.

"He's told us.... About those muggles who raised him... Nasty lot..." George frowned.

"Let's go to Harry's new apartments." Theo led the way, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and saying the password quietly to the painting. Fred moved Harry from his shoulders and carried him in so he wouldn't hit his head.

"Huh. Looks like Snape got it set up for a child with his parents." Blaise noted before taking Harry from Fred because Harry looked sleepy.

"Let's lay you down for a nap." Theo smiled before Blaise went and laid down with Harry in the bedroom. The door shut softly and the lights were darkened.

"Sleep now, baby." Blaise murmured, elegant fingers gently carding through Harry's hair and holding him securely. "Papa's here."

"Nigh nigh." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes and burying his face against Blaise. Blaise hummed under his breath as Harry slept.

~Out in the living room~

Theo sat down, Draco near him. "We have to keep Umbridge away from Harry... Who knows what she'll do." Draco spoke.

"It's pretty certain that she would try and use him for the Ministry agenda." Fred agreed.

"We can't let that happen... We can't let Dumblefuck get his hands on Harry either." George nodded, scowling.

"I thought the Weasleys love Dumbles?" Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Gred and I... Are not pleased with the dearest headmaster... He knew how Harry was being treated and told him he was exaggerating... But we rescued him from that place... Bars on the window... A cat flap to deliver food and water... Multiple locks on his bedroom door on the outside." George looked sad.

"What! That's horrible!" Theo surged up, Draco pulling him back into his seat. "That's child abuse and neglect! And they've given him those scars he has even as a child."

"They're the worst sort of muggle... One time when we picked Harry up for the World Cup, we 'accidentally' dropped a Ton Tongue Toffee and his fat cousin ate it." Fred snickered.

"Dad said it was like three feet long before the muggles would let him shrink it." George added.

"That's vicious... Are you sure you're Weasleys?" Draco snorted.

"When it comes to our little brother... We don't take kindly to him being treated harshly." George and Fred spoke simultaneously with nearly identical scowls.

"You two are scary... Remind me not to get on your bad side... But this will be useful... It'll keep Dumbles from taking Harry if it gets out to the Wizengamot..." Draco mused.

"We'll have to act fast... So we can get Black exonerated so Harry doesn't have to go back." Blaise had come out at some point, leaving the door cracked to be able to hear Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew is at my manor... I could have an elf take him to the ministry." Draco nodded. "And my Aunt's husband."

"Your Aunt's husband?" Greg rubbed the back of his neck.

"He likes to... Practice the cruciatus... On me." Draco shrugged. "Father can't really say anything about it."

"Dammit Draco... You need to tell someone..." Blaise glared. They were all startled as a thump was heard from the bedroom and Theo was the first in there.

"Harry? Baby, what happened?" Theo quickly knelt next to the small, teary Potter.

"Fell!" Harry sniffled, trying not to cry in fear of being punished.

"Aw, love... Mummy's here." Theo scooped Harry up and held him tightly. Theo was loving being able to give Harry the love and affection he never got. "Where does it hurt?" He watched Harry touch his back and head. "Aw... Let's get Papa to fix you up."

"Let me see, Harry." Blaise winced at the red mark on Harry's back and rubbed some bruise salve on his back before giving Harry a smaller dose of a pain potion. "I know. It's gross. But it'll make you feel better."

~Monday~

"What are we going to do? I don't think it's safe to take him with us. And he doesn't want to be left alone." Theo and Blaise were having a discussion.

"George and Fred have free hours some time today." Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, Harry sleeping in his lap.

"I have third period free." Theo looked worried.

"Theo. Blaise... I'm taking Harry to Black for the day." Snape entered the apartments.

"What? He's going to freak out!" Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"I think he'll be okay. Don't worry, Blaise." Theo rubbed Blaise's shoulder, leaning over and kissing Blaise's cheek and watching the tension leave him.

"This way you don't have to worry over who's watching him." Snape sat on the couch and looked at the two.

"He's going to be scared if he wakes up without us." Blaise sighed and gently shook Harry. "Wake up, love."

"Papaaaa?" Harry's eyes slowly cracked open and he yawned, cuddling more into Blaise who smiled down at him.

"Grandpa Severus is here." Theo spoke up, reaching over and holding Harry's hand. "He's gonna take you to meet someone very important."

"Who?" Harry looked confused, pulling on Theo's hand until the Slytherin scooped him up and held him gently.

"Grandpa Sirius. He's a nice guy." Blaise didn't know for sure but he's trying to be reassuring.

"Sirius will take care of you while your mummy and papa are learning." Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Oh..." Harry frowned slightly, cuddling into Theo and then nodding. "Otay, Grampa!"

Theo packed a bag for Severus to bring with to Sirius' and gave him a list of things for Harry's wellbeing. Blaise and Theo watched Severus leave their apartment and sighed.

"I miss him already." Theo pouted slightly.

"I know. I do too... He's wormed his way into my heart." Blaise agreed.


	5. Padfoot

Severus carried Harry through the hallways, heading to his personal quarters and entering just before Umbridge called his name. The door thankfully shutting before she could get close enough. "Alright, Harry... You are going to see Grandma Sirius... He's kind of dumb. So you must be on your best behavior." Severus addressed the toddler who was sucking his thumb. "No, don't suck your thumb." He summoned a pacifier and popped it into Harry's mouth. "More sanitary like this."

"Nan-itary?" Harry took the pacifier from his mouth, face wrinkling adorably in confusion.

"Sanitary. Means safely clean." Severus explained as best as he could. "Ready? Close your eyes." He threw the floo powder in and flooed to Grimmauld Place. He stepped out and heard Harry whining. "What ever is the matter now?" He looked down and realized Harry didn't have his pacifier.

"Snape?" Sirius came in. "Is that him?"

"Should've left it in your mouth, Harry." Snape sighed before summoning the back up one from the bag Theo had packed. "And yes, Grandma. It is." He smirked.

"Gramma!" Harry chirped, holding the pacifier before putting it in his own mouth.

"Grandma? Really??" Sirius pouted.

"I'm Grandpa. You get to be Grandma..." Severus smirked again.

"Why are you Grandpa? Shouldn't you be the crazy uncle or something?" Sirius sat down. "Can I hold him?"

"Because. His Mummy and Papa decided I was Grandpa, Draco is Uncle, Greg and Vince are brothers, George and Fred Weasley are Big Brothers." Severus explained their little family. "And ask Harry if you can hold him."

"Harry, can I hold you?" Sirius addressed the tiny child who nodded and held out his arms, trusting this new man because Grandpa, mummy and Papa trusted him.

"Okay, Gramma." Harry was completely fine with being put into Sirius's arm. Sirius just looked at his tiny godson and choked up a bit, trying not to cry in front of Severus Snape.

"I'll be back tonight to bring him back to Theo and Blaise." Severus flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Sirius wiped his face with one hand, smiling at being able to have Harry near.

"Gramma? Why sad? No Sad...." Harry stretched up as best he could and put his little hands on Sirius' face.

"Grandma's not sad. Grandma's so happy, Harry. So happy to see you." Sirius rested his hand on one of Harry's tiny hands. "Now, are you ready for something to eat? Grandma makes a mean oatmeal."

"Fruit too?" Harry looked hopeful, he didn't ever get oatmeal with fruit in it.

"Sure, Bambi." Sirius smiled before summoning Kreacher. "Kreacher! Bring one of the highchairs. I need to have somewhere for my precious Bambi to sit."

"Disgraced Master stole a baby?" Kreacher mumbled before disappearing somewhere and returning with a highchair.

"I didn't steal him. Kreacher, I order you not to say anything of him to anyone." Sirius knew the batty old elf might try to go somewhere and inform Narcissa or Bellatrix. Sirius used his wand to clean up the highchair and repair it of any damage before setting Harry in it carefully. "Kreacher... Go clean the parlor." Sirius set about making oatmeal for him and Harry, chopping fruit into it was done. "Breakfast time, Bambi."

"Bambi?" Harry looked at Sirius, pacifier falling onto the tray.

"It's the name of the little prince of the forest." Sirius smiled, doing a cooling charm on Harry's bowl of oatmeal and still blowing on the spoonful of oatmeal. "Open wide, Bambi." He fed Harry a few bites, then ate some from his own before starting the cycle over.

"Full." Harry turned his head when Sirius tried to feed him another bite about ten minutes later.

"Okay, Harry. Let's get you cleaned up." Sirius summoned a washcloth and dampened it, wiping Harry's hands and face. He noticed Harry squirming. "Do you need to go potty?" Sirius scooped Harry up into his arms as the toddler teared up and shook his head. "Let's get you cleaned up." He checked the bag, found more cloth diapers and brought Harry to the living room. He laid him down and changed his diaper. "There! All clean. Do you want to see a puppy?"

"Puppy?" Harry nodded and gasped as Sirius turned into Padfoot. "Gramma?" He looked confused and Padfoot licked his cheek, rubbing his face on Harry. Harry petted and played with the dog as best he could from the couch before tiring out about an hour later.

Sirius returned to normal and picked Harry up as the tired toddler lifted his arms and asked to be held. "Sleep now, Bambi. Paddy is right here." Sirius carried Harry up to his bedroom, laying on the bed with the child on his chest. Sirius remembered the lullaby he'd heard Lily humming to Harry and hummed it softly, rubbing Harry's back as the toddler slept.

~An Hour later~

Remus arrived at Grimmauld and looked around for Sirius. "Sirius? Padfoot? Where are you?" He walked upstairs and opened Sirius' bedroom door. "Sirius?"

"Shhh. Harry's sleeping." Sirius lifted his head from the pillows. He glared at the werewolf before checking to be sure Harry was still asleep. "Poor baby was tired..."

"Why is Harry a baby?" Remus whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not sure... Snape said it's something with his magic." Sirius responded equally softly, running his fingers through the soft yet messy hair of Harry.

"His magic was acting up this summer. I thought it was because of the stress." Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Harry calls Snape Grandpa." Sirius snickered.

"Grandpa?" Remus snorted. "That's nice."

"Snape had him calling me Grandma." Sirius pouted.

"Hahaha." Remus laughed. "That's awesome."

"Is not." Sirius was relaxed, enjoying spending time with his two favorite people and looking down as Harry began moving and the child sat up.

"Paddy?" Harry yawned widely, looking at Sirius.

"Yes, Bambi?" Sirius carefully moved Harry and sat up.

"Who that?" Harry hid under the blankets.

"What? Oh. Harry, come back up. That's Moony." Sirius carefully extracted Harry from the blankets and cradled him gently. "Moony, what time is it?"

"About noon." Remus added calmly, smiling gently at Harry.

"Awesome... Moony. Can you watch him? I got to piss." Sirius set Harry on the bed and got up.

"Language! And yes." Remus grumbled at Sirius for swearing. "How old are you, Harry?" Remus tried to put the little guy at ease.

"Two, Moomy." Harry smiled, holding up two fingers.

"Two? Woah." Remus smiled brightly. "Did you have a good morning with Paddy?"

"Yuh!" Harry crawled into Remus' lap, warming up quickly to the werewolf.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Remus poked Harry's belly, gaining giggles.

"Yuh huh!" Harry nodded quickly, nearly toppling off Remus' lap. Remus grabbed him quickly, thankful for his wolf reflexes.

"Careful, Bambi. Nearly took a tumble." Remus stood, Harry in one arm and carried him downstairs. "How about some eggs for lunch?"

"Yes!" Harry smiled at him, hugging him around the neck. "Moomy."

"Yes, Harry?" Remus secured Harry in the highchair.

"Thirsty. Drink please?" Harry was always polite.

"Sure, Bambi." Remus summoned a sippy cup from the bag and filled it with milk. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Harry was a happy little guy while Remus made scrambled eggs while Sirius staggered downstairs.

"Remmy! You left me upstairs." Sirius laughed, sitting down.

"You're a big boy, Paddy." Remus snickered.

"So? Could've waited. Anyways, whatcha cooking?" Sirius got up and looked over Remus' shoulder only to get swatted. "Ah!"

"Sit down. I'm making eggs because Harry needs lunch." Remus finished up the first batch. "You can feed him."

"Okaaaaay." Sirius nodded, taking the bowl and doing another cooling charm before feeding Harry while Remus made more eggs. "Is Moony's cooking good?"

"Moomy's a good cook." Harry nodded, parroting.

"Moomy." Sirius giggled like a girl.

"Shush, Paddy." Remus responded, quirking an eyebrow. "Anyways, fried or scrambled?"

"Fried of course. You know how I like them." Sirius finished feeding Harry the eggs.

"Yes, Yes Paddy dearest." Remus set the fried eggs in front of Sirius who groaned happily before making himself some toast. "Want some, Harry?"

"Yes, please." Harry nodded, taking a bite of the toast offered to him. "Yummy!"

"Harry!" Snape came through the floo. "So he's still alive. You've managed to keep track of him. Amazing."

"You act like we'd let him fall out a window." Remus sighed.

"With Grandma here, you never know." Severus retorted, though without venom. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes!" Harry nodded. "Love Paddy and Moomy!"

"Paddy and Moomy?" Severus looked at the two adults.

"I called myself Paddy. Harry says Moomy instead of Moony." Sirius responded.

"Oh. Harry, Mummy and Papa said they can't wait for you to get back." Severus addressed the toddler.

"Yay!" Harry cheered, reaching for Severus to pick him up. "Up please?"

"Ugh. I suppose." He picked Harry up though, holding Harry close. "I'll be arriving after dinner to pick you up."

"Okay. Took a nap with Paddy!" Harry wanted to tell Severus about his day so far though. "And played with puppy!"

"Did you now?" Severus sat on a chair, tilting his head.

"Mhm! Big puppy!" Harry was animated, gesturing and holding his arms to try and show how big.

"That big? Woah." Severus was surprisingly good with the tiny Potter.

"Had oatmeal and fruit!" Harry added.

"I'm glad you had a good morning." Severus ruffled his hair. "I need to get back though, Harry."

"No, Grandpa!" Harry's lower lip wobbled. "No go!"

"Harry, I need to go back. I'll be back to get you in a few hours." Severus wasn't sure what to do to prevent a tantrum.

"No! No!" Harry started to cry, great big hiccuping sobs while clinging to Severus' robes. "Noooooooo!"

"Harry, love." Remus tried. "Grandpa will be back. I promise."

"No Moomy!" Harry kicked out when Remus tried to take him.

"Harry James! That is enough." Severus hated to do it but he used a sharp tone with a scowl on his face. Harry looked so heartbroken and terrified as Severus gave him to Sirius. "I will be back to get you at 7." Severus flooed out before he could take Harry back in his arms and reassure him.

Sirius and Remus were quiet as Harry's eyes dripped tears and he climbed out of Sirius' lap, running off from the kitchen. "Harry! Where are you going?" Sirius got up quickly to follow him. Harry was quick at hiding though, not saying anything as Sirius called for him. Remus let him hide out and Harry soon fell asleep, curled in a ball.

"I'll find him. I do have a good nose." Remus used his superior sense of smell to find Harry and gently scooped him up, taking care not to wake him. "There you are." He murmured softly. He carried him to the living room where Sirius was searching. "I found him. Shhh. He's sleeping though." Remus shushed Sirius before Sirius could even say anything.

Several people entered the house suddenly, tripping over the troll leg umbrella stand and setting off the painting. All of which scared Harry awake and he cried again, struggling in Remus' arms until realizing it was his Moomy. "Shh, Harry." Sirius rubbed Harry's cheek gently before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Paddy will make them stop being so loud." Remus bounced Harry in his arms, slowly getting Harry calm again. "There we go. Such a big boy. Being a good boy for Moomy." Remus continued murmuring softly to the toddler until he was completely calm except some sniffles. "How about we go see Paddy?"

"Paddy..." Harry nodded, resting his head against Remus' chest and sucking on his thumb again. Remus silently summoned the pacifier and smiled.

"Thumb out of your mouth, Bambi. This is much better." Remus put the pacifier in Harry's mouth and wrapped him a blanket because the house was a bit chilly. Remus John Lupin carried Harry downstairs, holding him securely and entering the kitchen, going to stand by Sirius who was mad at the invasion with no warning. "Padfoot. Bambi wants you."

"Hey there." Sirius took the blanket wrapped baby and held him close. He smiled softly at the child in his arms.

"Who is that?" Molly stepped forward, narrowing her eyes.

"It's Harry." Remus answered, stepping forward in front of Sirius and Harry protectively. "His magic did this."

"Someone needs to tell Dumbledore." Molly shrieked, making Harry cringe and burrow more into Sirius.

"No. Dumbledore doesn't need to know... It's best if as few people know as possible. Severus is watching Harry at the school at night. I get him during the day." Sirius glared at Molly. "I'll evict the Order if you tell Dumbles."

"You can't evict the order!" Molly protested, gearing up to argue Sirius into submission.

"I am Lord Black. I hold the deeds for these properties. I will put down the blood wards." Sirius was serious. "This is my house. All Black properties are mine. Potter properties are under my control too."

"Sirius!" Tonks protested also.

"No. Don't Sirius me. I am sick of everyone thinking they can come and go as they please. Do as they please regarding Harry. He's MY family. Not yours." Sirius turned and left the room, carrying Harry with him.

"You guys have no right to just come in as you please. He may be stuck here but this is his house." Remus was not happy. "And Tonks. I'm gay." He left the room to go find Harry and Sirius.

~Two Hours later~

Molly, Tonks, Moody and Arthur were the only ones still remaining, talking in the kitchen quietly until they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Padfoot and Remus entered with Harry riding on Padfoot's back. "Moomy... Who?" Harry pointed at the different people with one hand, dropping his pacifier once again because he was gripping Padfoot's fur in one hand.

"Molly, Arthur, Moody and Tonks." Remus pointed to each one before picking up the pacifier and cleaning it off with a swish of his wand. "Harry, try to keep the pacifier in your mouth."

"Otay, Moomy!" Harry lifted his arms to be picked up and Remus obliged, smiling at the baby and kissing his nose before giving him the pacifier.

Sirius transformed back and stretched. "I'm not sorry. This is my house."

"How did this happen?" Arthur had been at work until ten minutes ago.

"Harry's magic's been very unstable since this past summer and at times he seemed to mentally regress. But he started sleep walking at school and he turned into a baby." Sirius answered.

"Who's in charge of him? Who's taking care of him?" Molly pressed.

"Me during the day. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini during the night." Sirius shrugged. "Harry calls them Mummy and Papa. I'm Paddy and Remus is Moomy."

"Moomy." Harry was holding his pacifier and touching Remus' chin to get his attention.

"Yes, Bambi?" Remus sat down, looking at the small child.

"Hungry please." The tiny tot's big eyes looked up at Remus, squinting slightly because even at two he needs glasses.

"I've made dinner." Molly finished setting the table. "It's soup with salad for sides."

"Hold on, Bambi. Paddy's gonna get you something." Sirius went and found James' old spare pair of glasses in one of his dresser drawer, charmed them to adjust to Harry's prescription and shrunk them to fit the toddler. Sirius returned downstairs and put them on Harry. "How's that, baby?"

"Paddy!" Harry saw Sirius' face clearly now and he smiled brightly then looking at Remus who smiled back.

"There. Now you can see better." Remus cuddled him close. "Let's have dinner now, Bambi." Remus set him in the highchair and cooled the soup before feeding Harry first.

"Moony, let me feed him now." Sirius stopped Remus once the bowl was half gone. "You eat." Sirius had finished his own soup quickly and took over feeding Harry. Harry kept getting distracted, looking around with big eyes and clapping his hands happily. "Bambi, hey bud. You need to eat first. Then I'll take you for a walk in the house."

"Otay, Paddy!" Harry diligently finished his soup and suffered through Sirius wiping his face and hands before being carried off for a diaper change. "Waaaaaaaant Moooooooooomy to Change!" Harry pouted at Sirius who called Remus in to change Harry.

"He wants you to change him." Sirius snickered, moving away from Harry and watching Remus change Harry.

"There. All clean. And it's 6 o'clock." Remus noted the time, holding Harry in his arms and realizing the toddler needed a bath. "Sirius, he needs a bath."

"Let's go give him a bath then." Sirius had a smile, feeling like this is how it should've been all these years.


	6. Lady Luck

Sirius stood up, groaning as his back cracked and gasping at a sudden rush of magic he was returned to the prime of his life. He was once again a 20 year old stud, eyes looking too old for his face though.

"Woah..." Remus stared before he was turned back too. "This is so odd..." Remus gave Harry to Sirius who grinned brightly.

"I feel amazing... My magic feels better too... Not tainted with Azkaban." Sirius carried Harry to the master bathroom upstairs. Harry wasn't even phased, surrounded by familiar magic that made him feel safe and warm.

"Paddy." Harry whined as he was set down on the floor to be undressed. "No down."

"Yes, Down. Gotta get you undressed." Sirius smiled, undressing the toddler while Remus filled the tub.

"Bath too, Moomy." Harry wanted Remus to take a bath with him.

"Moomy will gladly take a bath with you, Bambi." Remus nodded, undressing and sitting in the tub before taking Harry from Sirius.

"Paddy." Harry put his hand over the side of the tub, wanting to hold Sirius' hand.

"Here you go, Bambi." Sirius held Harry's hand, watching Remus scrub Harry's hair gently. "You smell like strawberries now."

"Strawberries are yummy." Harry gave Sirius a serious look.

"Mhm. I love strawberries." Remus responded, washing Harry's body before rinsing him off. "Awww." He watched Harry trying so hard to stay awake as he was handed to Sirius.

"Come on, Bambi. Let's get you dried and dressed." Sirius dried the child and dressed him, holding Harry upright before carrying him downstairs to leave Moony to finish his bath. "Let's see if Grandpa is here."

"Grampa." Harry mumbled sleepily, holding onto Sirius's shirt. Sirius stepped into the kitchen and realized that everyone else had left, sitting himself at the head of the table and waiting for Snape. Remus soon joined them and sat down shortly before Snape came through.

"He's all tired out from his day. We gave him a bath, fresh diaper on him and put pajamas on him. We cleaned the used diapers." Remus informed Snape.

"Good... He'll be back tomorrow." Severus nodded, taking Harry carefully after shrinking the bag and depositing it into his pocket. "Goodnight, Moomy and Paddy." Severus' lips lifted into a tiny smile before he stepped through the floo to his quarters. He sat down on his couch for a minute and just looked at Harry, hoping the tiny tot will forgive him for earlier.

Umbridge was currently outside Severus Snape's quarters and arguing with the painting to let her enter. The painting guardian disappeared which definitely meant no entrance to the quarters inside. Umbridge sighed and glared at the painting as the door swung open and almost hit her.

"Delores... I ask you not to argue with my painting... He's doing his job." Snape stepped out, shut the door and hurried down the hall while keeping his body angled away so she wouldn't see the baby. He entered the private apartments and went to Blaise and Theo's, saying the password and having the amusing sight of Theo looking anxious while Blaise attempts to calm him.

"Where is he?" Theo was currently gripping on Blaise's shoulders before turning and seeing Severus and the tiny sleeping toddler.

"He's tired out from his day. He rather enjoyed seeing Sirius and Remus." Severus gave Theo the child, watching Theo's face light up at having Harry back in his arms.

"There's my boy." Theo disappeared into the bedroom with Harry, wanting to spend time with his adopted son.

"Did he have a good day?" Blaise looked at Severus as the professor sat down.

"Yes... Until Lunch... I had to be stern with him because he didn't want me to leave.." Severus felt so bad.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. He's a sweet little boy." Blaise wasn't used to reassuring anyone other than his dorm mates.

"I certainly hope so... He's had a bath and dinner, a fresh diaper too. They washed the diapers he used." Severus informed Blaise before leaving.

"Poor Snape..." Blaise mumbled before bringing the bag into the bedroom and laying by Theo and Harry. "Look how peaceful he is."

"Mhm... He's not had over a decade of abuse yet..." Theo murmured, laying with Harry on the bed next to him while laying on his side. Theo stroked Harry's hair before reaching over and touching Blaise's cheek. "Look at our little boy..."

"He's so small... Theo... I know I'm never open with my feelings... But I really do care for you..." Which is Slytherin speak for Blaise is in love with Theo.

"I care for you too, Blaise." Theo smiled and the two kissed over Harry's head, both feeling a surge of magic. Lady Magic was happy with their love.

~Few hours later~

"Mummy." Harry woke up, whining softly and trying to wake Theo. He wriggled around until Blaise put a hand on him.

"Shh. Don't wake mummy." Blaise's tired eyes opened and he moved the toddler onto his chest, stroking the soft black hair. "Papa's here. What's wrong?"

"Wet, papa." Harry sniffled and Blaise sat up, bringing Harry to the bathroom to change him.

"All done, sweet." Blaise yawned, just leaving Harry's pajamas off because he wasn't coordinated enough in his sleepy state to get them on him. He noticed Harry's lip trembling again and lifted him up. "You can tell Papa if you want something."

"Thirsty." Harry clung to Blaise and Blaise summoned Chia for a bottle. Blaise shifted Harry as he sat on the couch, cradling him and fed him the bottle.

"Sleep, my child. And peace attend thee." Blaise sang a song his mother sang on the rare visits to the nursery. He watched Harry's eyes flutter close and Blaise gently removed the bottle after Harry's hand let go of it. Chia disappeared with the bottle and Blaise went back into the bedroom to lay with Theo, Harry on his chest the rest of the night.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place, a miracle was taking place as Lady Magic worked her power and brought a special person back.


	7. Hell

Sirius stared, looking so confused at the sight in front of him. "Reggie?" Sirius thought he was hallucinating until he got smacked across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU LAND YOURSELF IN AZKABAN AND DISGRACE YOURSELF! I COME BACK FROM THE DEATH REALM AND FIRST THING I SEE IS 'BLACK STILL AT LARGE'!" Regulus shouted, hands on his hips.

"Gah! Reggieeee! I was framed!" Sirius rubbed his red cheek. "That rat Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James to Voldy."

"What." Regulus just stared before slapping him again. "HOW DARE HE!"

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!" Sirius was honestly surprised they hadn't woken the painting of Walburga Black.

"Sorry. Caught up in the moment, brother." Regulus patted the spot. "Tell me EVERYTHING that's happened."

Sirius spent two hours doing that and then staring as his Floo lit up. "Shoot!" He mumbled as Snape stepped through with the Tiny Potter once more.

"Regulus?!" Severus nearly dropped the baby until Sirius took him. "How?"

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm in the After Life Realm with Grandfather and Uncle Alphard, the next I'm here." Regulus stared at the baby. "You two had a baby?"

"What." They both stared at him before realizing. "No!"

"This is my godson, Harry." Sirius smiled at the toddler who was just looking at Regulus with big eyes.

"Who on Earth trusted you with a baby? Wait... Potter..." Regulus nodded to himself.

"How rude! I can be trusted." Sirius pouted and then laughed. "I managed not to kill Harry yesterday."

"You also had Lupin helping you but he's on a mission for most of the day." Snape snorted. "I need to go now. Harry be good for your Paddy."

"Bye bye Grampa!" Harry waved, too distracted by this new person to really register Severus leaving through the floo.

"Paddy?" Regulus raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Mhm. Paddy. Remus is Moomy." Sirius is cuddling Harry, making the little boy whine after tolerating a few minutes of it. "Sorry, Pretty. Are you hungry?"

"Morgana's sake. Don't suffocate the poor boy." Regulus scolded.

Harry grew shy, hiding himself against Sirius as best as he could. "Aw Reg... You scared him." Sirius rubbed Harry's back. "Harry, this is my little brother. His name is Regulus."

"Regla? Harry failed at saying Regulus.

"You can call me Reg." Regulus had flinched at the slaughter of his name.

"Reg." Harry parroted. "Hungry, Paddy." He looked up at Sirius.

"More oatmeal? With fruit?" Sirius smiled at the baby who nodded. "Reg... Go talk to that Batty Elf... He thought I stole a baby."

"But I'm starving. I've been dead for many years." Regulus crossed his arms until Sirius gave in.

"I'll make some breakfast for both of us and Harry." Sirius set Harry in the highchair before making eggs, toast and sausage for them plus Harry's oatmeal.

"If the Potters have been dead for 14 years, how is their son a baby still?" Regulus was curious.

"He de-aged. His magic's been wonky all summer and this happened on like Saturday." Sirius shrugged. "He's pretty happy right now. Right, Harry?" Sirius was always sappy when it came to his Godson, being a big softy for babies.

"Paddy!" Harry nodded, clapping his hands and dropping his pacifier for the 30th time since changing age. He teared up, looking at the pacifier on the floor.

Regulus summoned it and cleaned it quickly. "There. All clean." He popped it back into Harry's mouth.

"Breakfast is ready." Sirius handed Regulus a full plate before setting down his own and gathering Harry's before sitting down. "Ready, pretty?" Sirius took the pacifier from Harry and fed him a cooled down bit of oatmeal.

"He's messy." Regulus had watched Harry try to feed himself while Sirius ate a bit of his own breakfast.

"He's two. What do you expect?" Sirius snorted, finishing up his eggs before resuming the task of feeding Harry. "At this rate, Bambi, you'll need an early morning bath." He joked.

"Noooo bath." Harry whined.

"Babies are strange..." Regulus wasn't sure what to think.

"Reg... The house is being used by the Order of the Phoenix. I'm not sure if they should see you." Sirius wasn't even sure if he wanted them there.

"Sirius!" Regulus hissed.

"I'm going to activate the blood wards... Can you watch Harry for a bit?" Sirius looked grim.

"I don't know how to watch kids." Regulus looked terrified.

"Shh... it's not hard... Just talk to him, hold him and make sure his diaper is clean. You done, Harry?" Harry had turned his head away from Sirius's hand.

"Mhm Paddy!" Harry nodded, lifting his arms. "Out?"

"Hold on, Bambi. Gotta wash you." Sirius wet a washcloth and wiped Harry's face and hands. "You're gonna hang out with Reg for a bit."

"Otay." Harry was uncertain, looking at the other male in the room.

"May I hold you, little one?" Regulus held out his hands.

"Otay." Harry allowed himself to be handed to Regulus who held him like a priceless glass.

"His bag is on the chair." Sirius pointed to the bag and went to get the family wand.

Regulus looked at Harry. "What would you like to do, child?" The 18 year old wasn't sure what was appropriate.

"Thirsty." Harry said plaintively.

"Oh... Uh..." Regulus blinked. "Kreacher!" He called for the elf who appeared and burst into tears.

"Master Regulus is home. Bad Kreacher! Didn't save master!" Kreacher's sobs set off Harry who sobbed.

"Hush, Kreacher! You're upsetting the baby!" Regulus ordered and the elf stifled his sobs.

"What master be needing?" Kreacher croaked, tears dripping silently.

"A bottle for the baby." Regulus stood up and tried to soothe Harry, then giving up and going to his mother's painting. The painting's curtains flew open but before Walburga started yelling, she took a look at who was there.

"Regulus? You've returned home?" Walburga stared.

"Yes, mother... How do I quiet him?" Regulus was swaying and rocking Harry in his arms.

"Depends on why he's crying... where did you get a baby? Did you at least steal him legally?" Walburga asked.

"I didn't steal him... It's Sirius's godson... and Kreacher started crying so he started crying and now I'm not sure why he's still crying." Regulus patted Harry's head with one hand.

"Diaper... Hungry... Thirsty. Check all that." Walburga had a jolt of amusement at watching her son try to adult.

"He said he was thirsty..." Regulus poked a finger on the diaper and recoiled slightly. "Needs a change... I don't know how to do this."

"Call for Creata... She's at one of the other Black properties." Walburga's curtains shut and the woman went to sleep.

Regulus went into the drawing room. "Creata!"

The female house elf appeared. "Master Regulus be calling for Creata?"

"The baby needs to be changed." Regulus would feed Harry himself and watched the house elf change the tiny human before leaving as Kreacher appeared with a bottle. He took it and poked it into Harry's mouth. "That will be all, Kreacher. Go clean up. This place is gross."

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed and left to clean while Regulus fed Harry.

He watched Harry's eyes close, wondering what now. Regulus closed his own eyes, only to awaken an hour by a loud thud of the young Potter falling and starting to cry.

"Moomy!" Harry cried, nose bleeding. "Mooooooomy! Mummy! He called for Remus or Theo, sobbing as Regulus picked him up.

*with Remus*

Remus felt a jolt run through and sudden panic about his pup, jumping up and interrupting the alpha of the pack he was talking to. "I'm sorry! My pup needs me!" He disApparated.

The alpha just chuckled, looking at his wife. "Must be the first pup. Remember when I was like that?"

"Worse than me. Kidding no one was worse than a new weremother." The woman agreed.

*Grimmauld Place*

Remus appeared in the drawing room and took Harry, ignoring who was holding him and rocking him. "Shh. Moomy has you, Pup. Don't cry. Let Moomy make it feel better." His magic wrapped around Harry, soothing and healing him. "All better, Pup." He looked up and stared at Regulus. "Regulus?"

"That reaction is getting rather tiring. Yes, I'm alive. How did you get past the blood wards Sirius is setting up?" Regulus was curious.

"Special permission from Sirius, Lord Black that is." Remus absentmindedly took the bottle from the table near Regulus and started feeding Harry who was thirsty after his crying.

"Ah... I see." Regulus shrugged. "I see you're attached to the baby."

"My pup. Sirius's pup too. And Theo and Blaise's baby too." Remus nodded, sitting and filling Regulus in on things Sirius hadn't thought important.

"Remus? When did you get here?" Sirius had stuck his head in the room after hearing voices.

"About an hour ago." Remus looked at Sirius before laughing. "Your hair is a mess."

"My hair!" Sirius ran off to fix his hair amid the two older men's laughter. He returned shortly in clean clothes and neatened hair. "The wards are up, I've evicted anyone who doesn't belong on ANY Black properties and the Potter ones too. Plus sent an anonymous letter to Amelia Bones saying that Sirius Black never got a trial and to check the archives plus use a spell to see the last ones my wand had done."

"You are really stupid... I don't know how we're related..." Regulus facepalmed.

"Idiot... But my idiot. Hopefully she will look into it." Remus smiled faintly, Harry sleeping in his arms.

"So... Who made Harry cry twice?" Sirius turned to look at Regulus who blushed.

"Kreacher cried so Harry cried... Then Harry fell off my lap while we napped." Regulus explained.

"That explains Moony being back." Sirius laughed.

"Hush... Pup needed me." Remus bared his teeth, Moony's gold eyes flashing.

"Yes, he did. Relax." Sirius rubbed Remus' arm. "Such a good Moomy."


	8. Sick

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"About 1 pm." Regulus consulted his watch.

"Harry should be waking up soon for food. And a diaper change." Remus smelled Harry's smelly bottom. "We're going to need the wipes."

"Gross..." Sirius made a face and then startled at the foul smell filling the room. "Oh god!"

"That is foul." Regulus cast a bubble head charm filled with clean air.

"Shh baby. Don't cry." Remus soothed as Harry woke up just before the werewolf was covered in vomit also.

"Paaaaddy!" Harry wanted Sirius, feeling yucky from both ends.

"Hold on, Bambi." Sirius summoned the bag. He gingerly took Harry, ignoring the stench in favor of not upsetting the baby. He nearly threw up himself while cleaning Harry's bottom and leaving him in just a diaper because Theo and Blaise hadn't packed extra clothes.

"Yucky. Feel yucky." Harry's eyes were bright with fever.

"I know, Pup. Paddy's gonna have Reg call someone." Sirius rocked him. "Reg, Floo Andy and tell her Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tell her it's an emergency and that you'll explain."

"Why not have Kreacher get her?" Regulus didn't wait for an answer before sending the elf who appeared with the light brown haired witch who stared at both her cousins, the vomit covered werewolf who hadn't moved yet, and finally at Harry right as he puked again.

"I expect answers right after." She swept over and used a diagnostic spell before opening her bag and gathering a child friendly fever reduction potion that will have to be given first.

"Open up, Bambi. Aunt Andy will give you something to help." Sirius smiled at Harry reassuringly and chuckled at the face Harry made while taking it.

Regulus had cleaned up the floor and Remus with a wave of his wand. "Better?"

"Thank you." Remus smiled at him before hovering over Harry. "Will he be okay?"

"His fever will come and go on and off tonight from what the spell told me. The potion I gave him will help keep it not quite so bad but I can't give him anything else until late tonight." Andromeda looked up. "I never dreamed you'd hide here."

"Me either..." Sirius snorted, feeling Harry's skin cool slightly.

"And you... How are you alive?" Andromeda cast the diagnostic spell on Regulus before tutting. "I'll give you nutrients potions. All three of you. Remus, I know it's because of your condition but these will help."

"Thank you, Andromeda." Remus didn't look up from his pup, heart breaking at the baby's miserable expression.

"Can I talk to one of you alone?" Andromeda looked at Sirius and Remus. Remus took the baby and Sirius went in the hall with Andromeda. "My spell also picked up on.... Disturbing things... Bones healed wrong, malnutrition, illnesses, no vaccines that most wizarding babies get at 1. I know the Potters couldn't do it but surely his guardians should've."

"His guardians are filthy magic hating muggles I'd like to feed to dementors." Sirius growled between his teeth after hearing what had been found. "I knew it was bad but not to what extent..."

"Why wasn't he placed with Remus?! Or some magical family??" Andromeda was horrified.

"Because Dumbledore manipulated it to get custody. I told Hagrid to give him to me. I wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew if I had gotten Harry." Sirius looked so angry.

"He's your godson. He should've been given to you." Andromeda got hit with a letter in the head that then flew into Sirius's hands.

"It's from Amelia Bones." He skimmed it and smirked. "She did some checking and found that I didn't get a trial and there's no evidence of my being guilty. She asks I submit some memories."

"I'll deliver them to her." Andromeda offered, pulling some unbreakable vials from her bag and Sirius took out very key memories before placing them carefully in thr vials. "I shall go at once." Kreacher took Andromeda directly to Amelia.

Sirius returned to the drawing room and gestured for Remus to follow him with Harry. "Let's make him a bottle and go lay down until Snape gets here." Sirius had eaten before checking on the voices earlier.

"Sounds good." Remus nodded, carrying Harry with while Sirius made a bottle. Sirius smiled to himself before they headed upstairs. "Poor little guy..."

"I wonder what got him sick." Sirius opened the door for Remus to enter first, following close behind as Remus set Harry on the bed to undress himself.

"Guess we'll find out?" Remus finished undressed and laid down by the whining child. He moved Harry gently to lay near him. "There we go, pup."

"Here. Andy gave us something to help him sleep." Sirius handed Remus the bottle before undressing himself and laying. Remus started feeding Harry after getting him to take the little bottle of potion, humming under his breath. The two curled around Harry, looking like a family.

~Three hours later~

Sirius awoke to Harry projectile vomiting into Remus' face. Remus sat up, coughing and not opening his eyes until Sirius used a cleaning charm on Remus, the bed, and Harry.

"You okay, Rem?" Sirius sounded amused, moving the trembling toddler into his lap while addressing the werewolf lover of his. "Harry, love. Shh." He pulled the blanket up to cover the child. "It's okay. Don't cry anymore. Paddy and Moomy aren't mad."

"Not mad?" Harry looked up hesitantly.

"Not at all, Bambi." Sirius smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Nope. Not at all." Remus held one of Harry's hands as a patronus came in and told them that Severus was there. "Let's go see Grandpa, yeah?"

"Grampa." Harry nodded, allowing Sirius to carry him downstairs. He smiled weakly when he saw Severus, head resting on Sirius' shoulder.

"What's the matter with him?" Severus looked worried.

"Not sure... Andromeda will be here soon and we'll find out." Remus responded, holding Harry's hand softly.

The three men plus the baby waited for Andromeda Black to arrive.


	9. Puppet

Andromeda soon arrived, looking at the three men. "Now I need to know who else is involved in this."

"Grandpa here, Paddy, Moomy, Reg, Zabini Heir, Malfoy Heir, Nott Heir, Crabbe and Goyle heirs. Is that it?" Sirius ticked them off on his fingers.

"Grandpa..." Andromeda lost her composure and just laughed.

"Are you quite done?" Severus looked so sour before taking Harry from Sirius. He stroked the boy's warm cheek and frowned. "What's the matter with him?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Andromeda did another spell and sighed. "He's got Wizarding Flu. He's going to need to take the potion."

All the adults shuddered, making a face. "Gross... Poor baby..." Remus sighed.

"Open up, Harry." Andromeda smiled reassuringly at Harry who hesitantly opened his mouth and drank the potion, nearly retching after. "He'll need another dose in the morning and it should clear it up."

"Sounds good... Severus, he's going to need to stay with us." Remus spoke.

"Blaise and Theo won't like that." Severus pinched the bridge of his hooked nose.

"It'll keep others from being infected too. We've all been vaccinated against it." Sirius added.

"They really won't like this but I understand the safety concerns." Severus nodded before kissing Harry's forehead and flooing away. Andromeda left them next, heading back home to her home with Ted.

~Early Morning~

Sirius awoke to Harry whimpering softly and opened his eyes to change his diaper for the third time since going to bed. He didn't mind taking care of Harry, knowing this is how it would have been if he could have had him in the first place.

The young man finished cleaning Harry's bottom and realized the boy was a bit damp, summoning the bottle of baby powder and accidentally dropping it. The bottle exploded in a white cloud of powder, causing all three to sneeze. Remus woke from a sound sleep, sneezing violently while falling off the bed.

Regulus opened the door, having heard a loud thud and stared at the three who still sneezed. He waved his temporary wand and the dust disappeared. "You three are a mess."

"It fell." Sirius explained, using a wet wash cloth to clean Harry's face. "We'll have to bathe."

"I'm going back to bed." Regulus left and Remus removed himself from the floor.

"What on earth did you do?" Tired werewolf was not in a good mood, glaring at Sirius until tiny fingers brushed on his arm as Harry tried to move into his lap. Remus moved him gently, focusing on his pup now. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Yucky." Harry still didn't feel the best, curling into Remus and absorbing his body heat.

"I know, Harry. Soon you'll feel all better." Remus stood, Harry in his arms and made his way to the bathroom. "Should Paddy take a bath with us?" He smiled gently, Harry's hands on his face.

"Want Paddy too!" Harry nodded repeatedly, wanting his Moomy and Paddy close to him.

Sirius went into the bathroom by them, observing for a minute before undressing and joining them in the tub. He washed Remus's back and chuckled. "We're quite the couple... An ex-convict who was innocent and a werewolf. And to top it off, now parents to the sweetest kid ever."

"Don't forget that your dead brother returned to the land of the living. Snape's actually nice to Harry." Remus added, washing Harry's hair gently.

"What are you thinking, Bambi?" Sirius leaned over Remus' shoulder to address Harry who has been silent the whole time.

"Sleeeeeepy." Harry yawned, hair clean now and getting little wrinkles all over from the water.

"Time to head back to bed." Sirius agreed, standing and gathering towels for everyone. He scooped Harry up out of the tub and into a large towel, wrapping him up. "I love you, Bambi." He knew Harry probably had never really been told he was loved. He got an adorable smile before it was broken by a yawn again.

"I'll put a nappy on him this time." Remus snorted, powdering Harry carefully and putting the diaper on him. The three curled back up together and managed to sleep until nearly 8 am when the door opened and Andromeda cleared her throat, knowing better than to enter a werewolf's territory.

"Wake up... It's time for the next dose." Andromeda had places to be.

"Auntie?" Harry sat up between his Paddy and Moomy.

"Hello Harry." Andromeda smiled at him. "Can you wake up your parents?"

Harry nodded, turning and tapping Sirius' face repeatedly until the man groaned before turning and kissing Remus' nose and saying Moomy repeatedly. "Moooooomy." He whined after awhile, flopping over onto Remus' face. Remus grunted, waking up at the lack of air and removing Harry from his face.

"Good morning to you." Sirius laughed. "Andy's here to give Harry the next dose."

"Ah..." Remus grunted, not feeling like talking while holding Harry close before giving him to Sirius and going back to sleep.

"We'll be done in five. Let me get us dressed." Sirius smiled, turning and looking at Andromeda who shut the door. Sirius got himself and Harry dressed, kissed Remus' cheek and went downstairs with the toddler in his arms. "Andy?"

"In the kitchen." Andromeda was doing an exam on Regulus whom she had surprised. Sirius entered the kitchen and snorted at his brother's face.

"You look so happy." Sirius set Harry in the high chair before making some oatmeal for Harry as Andromeda gave him the next dose. "Poor kid." He ruffled Harry's hair and sat to feed him.

"At least he'll feel better and won't be sick." Andromeda hummed, helping herself to some toast before Floo'ing out.

~At the School, several hours later~

Theo was anxiously picking at the shirt he was wearing and Blaise was scowling rather than his normal impassive appearance. The two cornered Severus after their last lesson. "We want to see him. Now." Theo was surprisingly the one to hiss.

"Calm yourself, Mister Nott..." Severus sighed. "He'll be here soon." Severus brought them to his personal quarters and Floo'ed out before returning with Harry.

Theo took Harry quickly, kissing all his face and holding him close. "Mummy missed you..."

"So did I." Blaise snorted, hugging both of them. "Papa missed you too." The Slytherin was showing his true feelings and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Alright you three.... Go back to your apartments." Severus shooed them out.


	10. Cake

Blaise carried Harry in his arms towards their apartment and froze as he heard the sound of Umbridge clearing her throat. "Hem. Hem. Mr. Zabini. Mr. Nott... What is that there?" The sickeningly sweet voice of the toad looking lady came from behind them.

"Er... Our baby?" Blaise handed Harry off to Theo and stood in front of them.

"A baby? Why was I not informed of this?" Umbridge's tone said someone would get in trouble.

"Because we aren't required to inform anyone other than our head of house." Blaise made a signal to Theo who turned and ran down a secret passage.

"What?!" Umbridge stared as Theo vanished. "Detention, Mr. Zabini and for Mr. Nott too!"

"Can't give us detention because we thought you were going to attack our child. A parent has a right to flee in face of serious injury or fear of injury without fear of repercussions. Section 28 subsection 12 C." Blaise quoted a law book he read, turning and walking away. He disappeared down a corridor and then behind a tapestry, appearing near their apartment and going in by Harry and Theo.

"Are you okay?" Theo had been biting his lip, looking anxious.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, Theo." Blaise shook his head, sitting next to Theo and smiling at him reassuringly. "Where's the baby?"

"He's sleeping in our bed. It's so good to have him home." Theo grinned slightly. "Poor baby had the Wizarding Flu."

"He's okay now, right?" Blaise frowned, remembering being vaccinated against the Flu.

"Yeah. Andromeda Tonks fixed him up." Theo was smiling again, curling up to Blaise's side.

"Good... He probably was miserable." Blaise stroked Theo's hair, wondering absentmindedly if his mother would accept him courting Theo.

"And now he's crying for us." Theo's ears had picked up the sound of their child crying for them. He stood up and Blaise followed, opening the door and entering the room.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Blaise addressed the child, going and picking him up.

"Dark." Harry didn't like the dark after getting used to having people holding him while he sleeps.

"It's okay, Harry." Blaise sat down, holding Harry closely and smiling at him. "The dark is your friend. It allows us to sleep." He ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair, not saying anything else until the child fell back asleep. "Tired Theo?" Blaise looked faintly amused, seeing Theo yawning.

"Shush. It's been a long day." Theo undressed in the bathroom and then came back, laying down and getting comfortable next to Blaise and Harry. "Goodnight." He closed his eyes, curling under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Theo." Blaise shifted down, resting Harry on his chest and closing his eyes.

~Next morning~

Severus Snape was woken up by the door guardian calling for him. He grunted, putting on his dressing gown and sweeping over to the door. Severus opened it and stared at who he saw. "Minister Fudge... What are you doing here?" He chose to ignore Umbridge.

"I was informed Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott have a baby. And that Mr. Potter hasn't been attending his classes." Minister Fudge said pompously.

"You would need to talk to Professor McGonagall about Potter not attending classes. And they do have a child." Severus crossed his arms, face in his usual scowl.

"Why would they have a child with no birth record, no record with the healers either?" Umbridge butted in with a nasty smile.

"I am not at liberty to say. I will not break confidentiality laws." Severus shut her down, not afraid of the toad woman. "Nor the trust of my students."

"Oh come on, Severus!" Fudge shouted. "You need to tell us right now."

"I do not have to and I'll thank you not to yell at me, Minister." Severus' eyes gleamed with a malicious light.

"Think about what you are doing, Severus." Umbridge simpered.

"I am Lord Prince. Last of my line." Severus decided to claim his title for the first time, feeling a rush of magic. "They have my sanctuary." He had said some very important words.

Fudge sputtered, face turning purple before he turned and walked away while being followed by the toad woman. Severus sagged against the wall. "What have I gotten myself into?" He shut his door again, going and sinking on the couch. The new Lord Prince stood up and floo'ed to Gringotts to talk to the Goblins.


	11. Gringotts and Grimmauld

Lord Ragnok was waiting in a meeting room, knowing Severus Tobias Snape Prince was on his way. He had felt the claiming of a Lordship and had a goblin waiting to escort the Lord Prince to the meeting room. Severus came through the public Floo in Gringotts and was immediately brought to their Lord. "Lord Prince to see you, My Lord." Gandrok knocked and then opened the door. He left Severus in the room and left, shutting the door.

"Lord Ragnok. May your gold flow and your enemies suffer in agony." Severus remembered the important greeting his mother had taught him to speak to the Goblins.

"Lord Prince... Why now have you finally accepted your lordship?" Lord Ragnok had also returned the greeting before getting down to business.

"To give sanctuary to two of my students." Severus didn't regret it though. "The ministry was going to look into a certain event concerning the two students."

"Ah. Yes... The de-aging of Harry James Potter." Ragnok knew of most things including things meant to be secret.

"I should have known you would know." Severus knew the goblins didn't miss anything. "Now. What do I need to do to go about making my lordship official?"

"We need to do a ritual." Ragnok flashed his teeth in a Goblin approximation of a smile.

"How long will it take?" Severus had already prepared for the day off and gave permission for Remus to come through his private floo to retrieve Harry.

"A good portion of the day." Ragnok responded, already leading him to the ritual room. The ritual room had stone walls with torch brackets, inlaid with many different crystals and a large gold mirror, the floors made of granite with a stone alter in the direct center. There was a group of Goblins, waiting for them. "We only use this ritual room for special cases such as yours." Ragnok explained. "There's another one closer to the front." He changed into the ceremonial outfit while Severus was led to a small chamber to be prepped.

Severus was stripped and deposited in a steaming bath filled with oils to open his body and magic to what was to come. His glamours automatically fell, revealing many scars covering his body from the abuse he faced as a child and from the "pranks" the Marauders played on him. He flinched faintly at the temperature of the water but soon relaxed, letting his head rest against the ledge. He soaked for almost an hour before the attendants deemed him ready and wrapped him in a silk robe with runes sewn on it, leading him back to the main chamber. They took the robe before laying him on the stone alter in the center.

"Are you ready, son of Eileen?" Ragnok intoned, drawing the protection runes around the alter.

"Yes, Lord Ragnok." Severus answered, not moving his body and closing his eyes after being instructed.

The Goblin began the ritual, the other four goblins chanting in their language while Ragnok marked Severus with blood and a potion. The chanting seemed endless, magic filling the room and shattering spells that had been placed on Severus without his or mother's knowledge or consent. Ragnok felt a kind of pleasure at being the one to undo what had been done.

~Six hours after Severus arrived at Gringotts, 4 hours after the Ritual began excluding the bath~

Ragnok finished, wiping the sweat off his face and stared at the passed out Lord Prince. "Take him to one of the other rooms until he awakes. Then give him his file." Ragnok walked off to go rest. The four other goblins transferred Severus to a hospital looking room and left him with new clothes as his old ones had been destroyed because of the taint surrounding them. Severus did not wake for four hours and then only because he was awoken by a house elf.

"Master Grandpa be requested by Master Snuffles!" The familiar house elf had once belonged to the Malfoys and went by the name of Dobby.

"What?" Severus opened his eyes blearily, looking exhausted. "Dobby?"

"Yes!" Dobby squeaked. "I be bringing you to Baby Master and Snuffles and Moon now." He snapped his fingers and Severus' new clothes appeared on him with his wand in his pocket before being taken to Grimmauld Place.

~At Grimmauld~

Sirius was holding a wriggling Harry who was demanding Severus loudly, the toddler having gotten upset because Severus hadn't come to see him during lunch like normal. Sirius didn't have the heart to tell him no and Remus wasn't there to help the poor Lord Black out. Regulus had secreted himself in his bedroom and cast a spell to not hear anything from out of the room "Harry, hold on... The elf went to get him. Calm down please." Sirius pleaded, way out of his depth with this. "Harry, you're going to fall if you don't hold still. He'll be here soon."

"Nooooow." Harry pouted and peed himself as a loud CRACK rang through the room as Dobby apparated into the house.

"Aw fucking hell!" Sirius realized Harry peed himself. "Are you okay, Snape?" Sirius stared at Severus who looked like he'd pass out again.

"Had... A... Ritual..." Severus sat down and summoned a Pepper-Up Draught from the supply of potions he could see on a shelf. He took it, felt the steam coming from his ears and shook his head. "Better..."

"Hey... You look different..." Sirius blinked, realizing the differences before handing Harry over to Severus. "He may have just peed himself..."

"I'll change him." Severus' hair was softer looking, slightly longer and his nose was no longer so sharply hooked but more gently curved. His features were a bit softer, looking more like his mother and the scars that had once littered his body were gone. Severus carefully changed Harry and then just held him. "I apologize for being late, Harry. I had an appointment."

"Otay." Harry was calm now, curled up happily in Severus' lap.

"You got your file, I see." Sirius pointed to a file with a ring box on top before taking Harry to allow Severus to look through the file before putting on the Prince ring.

"It feels... Different." Severus stared at the ring on his finger before going through the files and relaxing. "I won't have to go back to that blasted Muggle house of my...." He didn't finish his sentence. Sirius understood about hating one's parents and didn't pry.

"I know how you feel..." Sirius showed him the Black family Ring on his finger. "Trust me, you'll get used to it soon..."

"Is it really six already?" Severus blanched slightly, staring at the clock.

"Huh... I guess it is." Sirius blinked. "What's the matter?"

"I've been gone all day and left that toad of a woman to run rampant." Severus rubbed his nose.

"Harry is ready to head home, I think." Sirius had been feeding Harry a bottle and the tiny child had fallen asleep.

"Yes, yes. I'll be taking him home." Severus didn't even ask how Harry had gotten there.

"Remus went and got him." Sirius answered the unasked question. "Remmy had to leave though." He handed over the little guy and the other two left.

~Back at the school~

Severus stepped through the Floo and sighed, wondering how Harry had remained asleep and also wishing to fall back asleep. He was exhausted, having been woken at an ungodly hour and had his magic messed with. He laid himself down with Harry on his chest and fell sound asleep, not waking until the next morning.

~Sneaky Dobby Moment~

The house elf had appeared in the quarters belonging to Blaise, Theo and Harry and startled them. "Master Grandpa and Baby Master Harry be sleeping in Master Grandpa's quarters."

"See, Theo? Harry's fine. Let's leave them be." Blaise smiled. "You're dismissed, Dobby." And the Elf popped away.

"Ah... Alright..." Theo moved into Blaise's lap and they had a quiet evening.


	12. Toads and Tamales

Severus was awoken by Harry crawling off his chest and he slowly opened his eyes. "Harry?"

"Need change." Harry looked down.

"Give me a moment." Severus sat up and stretched, groaning as his back popped. He summoned the diaper bag and pulled out a diaper before changing Harry efficiently. Severus had slept better than he had in 14 years and did not have a nagging headache currently.

"Thank you, Grampa." Harry smiled at Severus, clad only in the diaper and then crawled into Severus' lap. He had missed the man yesterday.

"You are welcome. Are you ready to go back to Moomy and Paddy's?" Severus checked the time and groaned.

"Waaaaant to see Mummy and Papa first." Harry gave Severus a pleading look.

"I'll have an elf bring them to my quarters." Severus summoned an elf who brought the other two into the living room where Severus was waiting after getting himself and Harry dressed.

"Harry, my sweet baby!" Theo scooped up Harry into his arms, kissing all over his face. "I missed you, sweet baby."

"Don't forget dear old Papa." Blaise joked, hugging the two. "I love you both..."

"Love too!" Harry grinned, hugging his Papa before Theo kissed Blaise on the lips. "Eww." Harry put his hand over Theo's mouth, pouting.

"Silly..." Theo laughed. "Shoot. We need to get going." He realized breakfast was half over and they needed to go.

"I'll take him to his Moomy and Paddy's house." Severus carried Harry to the fireplace and Floo'ed out once the two students had left.

"Sirius broke his hip and some ribs." Regulus greeted them. "And Remus is still gone."

"How did he manage that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Fell down the stairs twice and rolled into a door." Regulus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He's laid up in bed knocked out with pain potions and just took Skele-Gro."

"Can you watch Harry then?" Severus looked worried.

Regulus looked very uncomfortable. "I can try... I'm not good with children."

"He's relatively easy to take care of." Severus promised, smiling at Regulus reassuringly.

"Okay... But I'm sending the crazy elf after you if I need help." Regulus narrowed his eyes.

"You mean Dobby?" Severus looked amused, handing Harry off to Regulus.

"Yes... The crazy elf." Regulus held Harry stiffly as Severus snorted, the older man looking twenty years younger when he actually smiled.

"I'll be back at lunch to check on you two. Your brother set up the nursery for him and it's well stocked with diapers, extra clothes and anything else you may need." Severus kissed Harry's forehead and then Regulus' also before leaving through the floo.

Regulus put Harry in the highchair and just looked at him. "Are you needing food?"

"Hungry. Yes please." Harry confirmed.

"Ah... You like oatmeal, yes?" Regulus turned and began making oatmeal. He sliced up strawberries and bananas neatly into the bowl before sitting down to feed Harry. He blew on each bite before feeding it to Harry. Harry finished half the bowl and decided he was done.

"No more." Harry shook his head. He was a lot cleaner than when Sirius feeds him. "Thirsty please."

"Oh. One moment please." Regulus turned as Kreacher appeared with a bottle. "Thank you, Kreacher." He knew Kreacher wouldn't poison the child and gave Harry the bottle, feeling quite awkward and out of place. He relaxed through, seeing Harry looking happy while drinking the bottle. "Is that better?"

"Mhm!" Harry didn't take the nipple out of the bottle out of his mouth though, looking content.

"That is good, I suppose." Regulus sat in a chair, getting tired of standing. Regulus Arcturus Black couldn't believe the situation he was in, wondering how he had been talked into watching Harry. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then grumbled as he heard a muffled shout from upstairs. "Harry... If I leave you in your Paddy's room for a bit, will you make sure he stays in bed?"

"Mhm!" Harry nodded, holding on tight as Regulus stood up. Regulus carried Harry up to Sirius' room.

"What do you need?" Regulus glared at his brother who had been attempting to stand. "And sit down or so help me, I'll owl Andromeda and tell her what you did."

"Aw, Reg..." Sirius sighed. "It's boring up here."

"You're supposed to be sleeping so the Skele-Grow can work on you." Regulus had a blank expression. "I'll leave Harry with you so I can make you soup or something since I know you and your appetite." 

"Yay~" Harry chirped, being set next to Sirius.

"Aw Reg. I love ya." Sirius snickered, reaching out and poking his brother's chest.

"If you don't behave, I'll take Harry with me and still tell Andromeda." Regulus threatened.

"Fine Fine... Don't need to owl her..." Sirius gave in, cuddling Harry to his good side. 

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." Regulus disappeared downstairs.

"Is Reggie taking good care of you, Bambi?" Sirius looked at Harry, smiling at him.

"Mhm! He fed me!" Harry was picking up new words every day.

"Woah. Awesome." Sirius kissed his head.

Regulus returned with Sirius's lunch and took Harry back with him after noticing his brother falling asleep. The two sat and stared at each other in the living room, Harry sitting on the couch at one end. They sat like this for over half an hour until Harry crawled into Regulus' lap as it was nearly naptime and he wanted to be held.

Regulus chose not to question, shifting to lay on the couch to be comfortable and stretching long, graceful legs out after removing his shoes. Harry was laying on his chest, hands gripping Regulus' shirt while he sucked on the pacifier Regulus summoned. His brilliant green eyes slowly fluttered closed, falling asleep.

The young Potter and Regulus had a quiet respect for each other, Harry being comfortable enough with Regulus to fall asleep. Regulus kept watch for a bit, hands on the toddler's back protectively until he too fell asleep.

~Sneaky Kreacher~

The old elf was muttering softly to himself, pottering about until he entered the living room and saw his master Regulus sleeping with the child. He took note that the rom was chilly and summoned a blanket, covering the two and setting a fire in the fireplace. He couldn't let his master freeze and he knew Regulus would be unhappy if the child was uncomfortable. Kreacher left the room, pleased with his work and went to his nest to look at the treasures Regulus had given him.


	13. Freedom and Femininity

Blaise was currently trying not to laugh at Draco who had been cursed into a girl by an unknown assailant. "I will curse your bollocks off." Draco threatened, drawing her wand.

"No you won't." Theo had also been cursed and was perched in Blaise's lap. "You curse him and I'll make you regret it."

"You wanna fight, Theo?" Draco huffed jokingly.

"Yes." Theo joked right back.

"You two need girl names..." Blaise piped up.

"Oh... Yeah..." Theo facepalmed.

"Chia!" Blaise summoned his house elf. "Do we have any baby name books?"

"Yes, sir! We be having four!" Chia snapped her fingers and summoned them.

"Thank you, Chia. That will be all." Blaise dismissed the elf and the three settled in to look for names while Greg helped Vince read one.

"What about Dalinda for Draco? It means Noble Serpent." Greg surprisingly spoke up.

"Dalinda... I like it." Draco nodded, looking pleased.

"Theodocia for Theo?" Blaise suggested.

"I want to get away from my name." Theo shook her head. "What about Tatiana?"

"Yeah. I like the way that sounds, Love." Blaise played with Theo's pale brown hair.

"You know... Theo, you kinda remind me of Aunt Andromeda." Dalinda was playing with her own hair.

"Why is that?" Tatiana smiled at her.

"Her hair is nearly that color. And she's quiet yet strong willed when called upon." Dalinda laughed.

"Oh. That's kind of funny... And you look like your mum more now. Except the eyes." Tatiana laughed at her. "What will we do for clothes? We can't transfigure our wardrobes."

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Dalinda jumped up, cheering and accidentally lost the silk briefs she was wearing having lost her trousers ages ago. "Ah!" She hurriedly pulled her shirt down as best she could while blushing as brilliantly red as a Weasley's hair.

Speaking of Weasleys, the demon twins entered the room. Both sported long hair and female bodies. "You two also?" Fred asked, looking amused.

"Yeah... Do you know who it was?" Tatiana questioned.

"I'm guessing Ginerva.... Or perhaps Ronald... Granger was hit too actually... She was talking to us, looking pretty bad and saying how Ron's gone off the deep end. I think she really does feel horrible." George looked deep in thought.

"Well... We'll talk to her and see... Where did you two get girl clothes?" Dalinda decided.

"Borrowed them from Angelina." Fred snickered.

"Damn... Hey... Can you go get Granger? And maybe some of her clothes too?" Tatiana was all for second chances.

"Do you think that's wise?" Dalinda looked at Tatiana worriedly.

"Yes. I do... The Twins seem to have a decent judgement of character." Tatiana made the final decision.

"I trust your decision, love." Blaise looked fondly at his now girlfriend.

"Excellent." Fred and George grinned before Fred went off to find Granger.

"I wonder what will happen now." Vince was leaning on Greg.

"Hopefully no one else gets turned to the opposite gender." Theo joked.

"Don't jinx it." Blaise murmured, burying his face in Tatiana's hair. "You smell like strawberries and vanilla."

"That's odd." Dalinda laughed. "Why smell her?"

"Cause she smells damn good." Blaise flipped Dalinda off.

"Behave you two or I'll think you're doing it behind my back." Tatiana smirked at Blaise's gasp.

"I have much better taste." Blaise started poking Tatiana's cheeks.

"Excuse you. I'm very desirable." Dalinda made a face.

"Dalinda is quite pretty." Greg spoke.

"Thank you, Greg." Dalinda smiled at him.

"We're back!" Twin voices chimed as they brought in Granger who carried a bag of clothes for the two other girls.

"Granger." Tatiana greeted the bushy haired male who looked thoroughly frightened. "Er... Well I'm normally Theo but you can call me Tatiana."

"You can call me Hercules... Fred and George named me and it's stuck." Hercules managed a faint smile. "Oh. Here. I'm not sure how well these will fit but they'll work for now."

"Thank you." Tatiana stood up, clad in only Blaise's largest sweater that hung to nearly her knees. She elbowed Dalinda who grunted.

"Thanks, Granger." Dalinda and Tatiana disappeared into the bedroom.

~In the bedroom~

"Be nice... Granger didn't have to bring us clothes." Tatiana transfigured a pair of her boxers into a pair of panties and an undershirt into a passable bra that fit a bit snug. "Ugh... I made it too tight."

"Why do you scold so much? You sound like my mother..." Dalinda pouted, helping make the bra bigger.

"Because I am a mom~" Tatiana giggled. Theo had turned into a girl with longer light brown hair with dark hazel eyes. She was slim, shaped like a pear with wider hips and had about a B cup for a breast size. She was rather pleased to not have very large breasts, having heard several girls complain about their backs aching from having large ones. Her eyes sparkled with life each time she smiled or looked at Blaise.

"How could I forget?" Dalinda laughed, transfiguring the silky briefs into panties and the undershirt into a matching bra. "Hopefully these fit." Dalinda had long pale blonde hair with eyes of silver. Her features were softer and more rounded like her mother's, more a mini Narcissa than a mini Lucius. Her fingers were long and elegant like a piano player's and her body was just the same, slim and elegant with larger breasts than Tatiana as they were around a C cup.

"Well female Granger is built more like me." Tatiana mostly fit into Hermione's clothes, straightening the nylons and leaving a few stubborn buttons undone at the top.

"Well this may be a problem." Granger's skirt slid down Dalinda's legs because her hips were slimmer than Hermione's and Tatiana's.

"Shrink it a bit." Tatiana recommended, finishing dressing by kidnapping one of Blaise's smaller sweaters and putting it on. Dalinda did as was suggested and chuckled to herself.

"This feels so weird... Like playing dress up in mother's clothing as a child... NOT THAT I DID THAT OF COURSE." Dalinda flushed a deep shade of red.

"Of course not." Tatiana kept a straight face. "Now... Are you ready to go back out?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go." Dalinda nodded, following Tatiana back out by the others. Dalinda sat down next to Blaise who was holding Tatiana again.

"Now that we're all clad decently... Granger, what the bloody hell are you wearing?" Blaise looked so offended at the worn out clothing Hercules was wearing.

"Er... Clothes I borrowed from Fred?" Hercules flinched at being addressed suddenly.

"No no no, that will never do." Blaise moved Tatiana from his lap and dragged Hercules into the bedroom and forced him into a different outfit. He adjusted the sizes and smirked. "Much better."

Hercules was clad in a deep purple silk shirt and black trousers with dragon hide boots. Blaise adjusted the collar of the shirt and took Hercules back out by them. "I can't wear this though. I'm afraid I'll ruin it." Hercules squeaked out.

"It's just until we go shopping. Who knows how long this will last?" Dalinda was swinging her legs, perched on the arm of a chair.

"A few months... Ron and Ginny took one of my self study books and messed up the spell. It was only supposed to last a few hours. A day at the most." Hercules looked distressed.

"What kind of self studying are you doing?" Dalinda raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Seventh year material. I got the book at Flourish and Blotts." Hercules sighed.

"Are we ready to go?" Tatiana was fidgeting, playing with her hair.

"Yeah. Let's get shopping. Uncle Severus gave me the password to his quarters." Dalinda stood, leading the odd group to Severus' chambers and let them in before Umbridge saw her.

"Halt! Who are you? You don't go to school here." Umbridge had malicious glee on her face.

"Dalinda Malfoy. Bye." Dalinda went into Severus' chambers and shut the door. "Damn nosy Toad."

"Unbridge?" Fred gave Dalinda a sympathetic look.

"Yeah... Hey... We all have opposite gender names but you two." Dalinda pointed at the twins.

"Greta and Farah." Greg suggested.

"Farah kinda sounds like a pornstar..." Blaise noted.

"What..." They all stared at Blaise.

"What? A man can't buy questionable materials to enjoy himself with?" Blaise found the floo powder.

"Never mind... How about Hestia for Fred? Goddess of the Hearth in Greek mythology." Hercules suggested.

"Yessssss." Fred, now known as Hestia agreed.

"I want a better name." George pouted.

"Demeter? Goddess of crops and farming." Hercules suggested.

"Okay." Demeter agreed.

"We're going to France for our clothes." Dalinda and Blaise confirmed, deciding to finance the trip.

Tatiana and Demeter paired uo, stepping through together followed by Greg and Hestia. Vince went with Hercules and Dalinda with Blaise.

They cleaned each other off once they arrived and set off to the shops. Blaise took Hercules with him to help his fashion sense while leaving Greg and Vince to stay with the girls.

"Alright, listen up. We each need panties, bras, stockings, skirts, blouses, sweaters, and girl robes." Dalinda stared at the other three girls.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Hestia and Demeter saluted.

"You two act more normal..." Dalinda sighed.

"Sorry." Demeter giggled, following the Malfoy and Nott girls into the shop.

"Welcome to Madam Claudia's shop. How may I 'elp you?" A black haired woman came forward followed by four assistants.

"We need to be measured for whole new wardrobes. I am Dalinda Malfoy. Formerly Draco Malfoy." Dalinda stepped forward also. "There's been a horrible prank at school, Claudia."

"We will get you four fitted right away." Claudia and her assistants whisked the four girls away while Greg and Vince sat on chairs to wait for four hours.

~Four hours later~

Greg and Vince were loaded up with packages and bags that needed to be shrunk. They carried them dutifully while Dalinda brought them to a few other stores for odds and ends, finally shrinking the packages and having Tatiana put them in her pocket before they met up with Blaise and Hercules.

"What took you so long?" Blaise looked amused, wrapping his arms around Tatiana.

"Dalinda made sure we had everything we needed." Hestia was being carried by Vince.

"And it took four and a half hours?" Hercules snorted, ruffling Demeter's hair.

"We're giiiiirls." The twins chimed.

"Let's head back now." Dalinda led them to a public Floo and sent everyone else except Greg and herself through. Greg made her go through before himself and then followed.

"Everyone accounted for?" Blaise did a head count. "Tatiana, Hercules, Vince, Demeter, Hestia, Dalinda, Greg and myself. Everyone's here."

"Let's get back to the rooms." Tatiana brought them to the apartments and let them in. "That was honestly fun."

"We had loads of fun... Slytherins are decent... At least you guys." The Twins chimed.

"I really am sorry for how I was acting earlier in the year... I misjudged you all and after how you guys helped me, I know you're keeping Harry safe and happy." Hercules looked at the ground.

"Granger... You are okay when you aren't being an insufferable know it all." Dalinda smiled.

"Thanks?" Hercules laughed.

"Dinner is soon. Why doesn't everyone get changed?" Blaise grinned.

"Yeah. Okay. There's a bathroom and a nursery if you want to use those rooms to change too." Tatiana announced, handing out the packages and bags to their proper owners.

The twins went in the nursery together, Dalinda and Tatiana went in the bedroom and Hercules went into the bathroom. Blaise, Greg, and Vince just waited in the living room while chatting to pass the time.

Finally everyone emerged in fresh clothing. "Ready, my lady?" Blaise offered Tatiana his arm.

"Yes, love." Tatiana laughed and the pair led everyone off to the Great Hall for dinner. The arrival of the grouo caused a minor uproar especially as they all sat at Slytherin table.


	14. Apologies and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reminder of the Opposite Gender names:  
> Dalinda = Draco
> 
> Tatiana = Theo
> 
> Hestia = Fred
> 
> Demeter = George
> 
> Hercules = Hermione))((So it's been about a month since Harry regressed.))((The names will switch back once their genders are switched back))

Dalinda was walking through the halls when she heard someone whisper her name and looked around, blinking before being dragged into a secret passage. Her wand was up and pointed at her attacker who let go and backed up. "Wait! I needed to talk to you." Neville Longbottom looked worried.

"What do you want, Longbottom?" Dalinda narrowed her eyes, wand still pointing at him.

"I wanted to know how Harry is... This is the first chance I've had to get away from Ron to ask one of you." Neville looked depressed.

"Harry is fine." Dalinda's voice was brisk but her eyes softened. "You can come with to visit." She decided, leading Neville to the Zabini-Nott apartments and let him in with her. "Tatiana, Blaise. I brought a visitor."

"Who is it?" Blaise looked up. "Heir Longbottom." He raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know how Harry was." The shy blonde boy  (because he was blonde as described by JK Rowling) looked down, twisting his hands together.

"He's well. Would you like to see him?" Blaise inquired, already standing to retrieve his sweet baby who should be waking from his nap soon.

"Yes, thank you." Neville's face lit up at being able to see his friend. He sat by Dalinda who patted his knee.

"Harry's a sweet kid." She told Neville.

~In the bedroom~

"Harry, love. Time to wake up." Blaise rubbed Harry's back gently, seeing the rosy cheeks on his baby. "You have a visitor, Love."

"Papa?" Harry mumbled, eyes sleepily opening before he rubbed them with his little fists. He flinched slightly as he was lifted but relaxed as he was set in Blaise's lap.

"Yes, sweetheart." Blaise kissed Harry's forehead and then smiled. "Are you wet?"

"Mhm, papa." Harry confirmed, nodding his head.

"Let's get you changed." Blaise cleaned up Harry, putting a fresh diaper on him. He had gotten quite adept at changing diapers. He redressed Harry and carried him out by Neville and Dalinda.

"Harry, this is Neville." Dalinda introduced the shy blonde boy.

"Hi Nebil!" Harry waved, having become slightly less shy under Blaise, Sirius, Remus and Theo's care.

"Hello Harry." Neville smiled at the adorable way Harry had said his name. "How are you doing?"

"Am good! You?" Harry remembered his manners.

"I'm good." Neville was happy. "I brought you a book I thought you'd like." He pulled out a copy of wizarding fairy-tales. "It's illustrated too. Got lots of pictures."

"Tank you!" Harry grinned, accepting the book from Neville's outstretched hand.

"We've been looking for books to read him. Thank you." Blaise smiled at Neville.

"You're welcome. I thought he'd like them since he doesn't know most of our fairy tales." Neville nodded.

"Harry loves stories so he probably will." Dalinda chuckled.

~With Sirius and Regulus~

The Black siblings were looking at each other, sitting in silence because Remus had left to go on a mission. "So... What was it like being dead?" Sirius asked awkwardly, not used to spending time with anyone other than Remus or order members.

"It was cold when I died, the water filled my lungs and the Inferi held me down. But once I arrived by Grandfather and Uncle Alphard, everything was pretty nice. They explained that I was dead and we spent time exploring the house we were in." Regulus explained.

"The house?" Sirius looked confused.

"Yeah. It was a copy of Black Ancestral Manor." Regulus nodded. "Just without all the black magic."

"Woah. Cool." Sirius smiled, leaning towards Regulus. "Reg... I'm sorry... for how I treated you in school... It wasn't right."

"Sirius... I treated you badly too." Regulus frowned. "I acted like I was better than you and that wasn't right either." He took the initiative and hugged his brother suddenly, lunging out of his seat and holding onto him tightly. Sirius hugged back just as tightly, holding his brother and thanking Lady Magic for giving him a second chance with his brother.

~With Remus~  
Remus was once again meeting with the Alpha whom he had run out on. It had taken him this long to be able to make it back to them.

"How is your pup doing, Lupin?" The Alpha's wife asked, interrupting her husband.

"Oh! He's doing quite well. He's getting more rambunctious by the day." Remus smiled. "I have a picture if you would like to see."

"Yes, please." The lady smiled, stepping by Remus and looking at the picture he pulled out. "He's so adorable."

"Thank you. He's my pride and joy." Remus looked pleased, tucking the picture away after the Alpha looked.

"Is he why you want the Light side to win? And why you want us to join?" The alpha asked.

"I want a better world for my son. He doesn't deserve to grow up in a world like this." Remus was passionate as he spoke. "In this world, the children cannot be children for very long. They're forced to grow up too fast."

"I'll consult with my Beta and the others. Then we will tell you. Go back to your son. Spend time with him. Lord knows it'll be good for both of you. I regret how much I don't have enough time to be with my children." The Alpha felt he needed to express this.

"I will, sir." Remus bowed before going back to his apparation spot. He had been gone since early morning and it was pushing on 4 pm. He apparated to the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place before entering and walking through, looking for Sirius or Regulus. He found the two brothers asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. He snorted, summoning a blanket and covering the two. Remus settled on the couch and started to read, taking his time and allowing the two to sleep. He felt they needed it and he was content to let them sleep.

~Few hours later, 7 pm. Back with Harry and the others~

Harry was currently being read to by his new best friend, Neville. The two year old was curled up in the shy boy's lap, listening to the story he was being told. He rather liked Neville, enjoying the soft cadence of Neville's voice. The small boy's body was relaxed and his eyes looked at the pictures in the books as Neville read.

Tatiana and Blaise were in the kitchenette, enjoying some semi-alone time. They talked quietly, holding hands with their heads close together. "I think it's good for him. Neville seems like a good influence." Tatiana whispered.

"I agree." Blaise nodded, cradling Tatiana closer to himself. "He'll keep Harry safe. From what I've heard from the twins, Neville went off on Ron in their common room and showed him exactly why he's a lion."

"We should get the full story from him some day. Once he trusts us more." Tatiana yawned slightly, tired after a long day.

"Head to bed, love. Harry and I will be in soon, okay?" Blaise kissed her forehead and then her lips. He watched her fondly as she made her way to their bedroom.

Neville didn't stop reading, seeing Harry's eyes closing but finishing the story. Blaise sat by them and carefully took his son, smiling. "I'll say goodnight now, you two." Neville stood up.

"Make sure to come by again. I know Harry had a lovely time." The dark skinned boy had warmed up to the shy Gryffindor who was so kind to his son.


	15. Giggles And Groans

Tatiana looked down at the sleeping form of her dear boyfriend, smirking in a way that proved that she was Slytherin. Her dearest love had scared her quite badly the other day and she was about to get revenge.

Granted it was simple compared to what Blaise had done, a large bucket of mysterious substances over Blaise's body. Tatiana waved her wand and the bucket dumped all over Blaise. Blaise sat up quickly, covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles. "Tat!" He spit out sprinkles. "What the hell?"

"Pay back! Prank war between me, you, Dal, Greg, Vince, Weasley Twins, Longbottom, and Granger." Tatiana smirked, getting dressed and then skipping out into the living room. She had adjusted quite well to her female body.

"Guys! We found something!" Granger and Demeter came in. Hercules was holding a large book with _Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardy Rule Book._

"An old rule book?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, having arrived out.

"Apparently way back before Dumbledore and Dippet, there would be prank wars in the whole school." Demeter smiled.

"And once one is started, it has to be played out to at least three full rounds." Granger added. "Anyone who tried to... End it before then would have Hogwarts herself deal with them."

"Oh I like the way you think." Tatiana laughed. "Let's get the different houses to join. Harry can stay at Black's for the duration."

"Excellent." Hercules smiled slightly. "I'll get Neville and we'll start with making teams, yes?"

"I'll go with and find Dal and the others too." Tatiana had made fast friends with the muggleborn. She stood and followed Hercules out the door to hunt down their missing friends.

Hercules laughed slightly, slowing his strides to make it easier for Tatiana to keep up. "Oi. I'm closer to hell this way." Tatiana threatened. "I'll kick you."

"I didn't say a word." Hercules put up his hands. "Oh! Found Dal... it looks like she needs some help." He could see Ron, Ginny, and a few others who had sided with the Weasley jerks.

"Weasleys! Back off." Tatiana stepped up next to Dalinda with Hercules right behind the two girls.

"Oh look. It's the wanna be Lady Zabini." Ginerva sneered, two girls tittering behind her.

"Oh look, the Weaselette gold digger has words rather than standing behind Weasel brother." Dalinda sniped.

"Watch it, Ferret. That's my sister." Ron's ears had gone red. "Not like you know anything about standing up for yourself rather than hiding behind daddy's legs. And you Hermione, Malfoy and Slytherins? Aren't you supposed to be brilliant?"

"Malfoy is 30 times the better person than you. It's ALWAYS been YOU picking the fights with him. Always, always, always. Harry could've had a friend who cared about him unlike you who just used him for his fame." Hercules' voice shot up, magic readying itself. "YOU who only told Fred and George about where Harry lived to get on their good side!" Hercules began glowing.

"Hercules?" Tatiana stood as close as the magic surrounding Hercules would allow. The Granger didn't stop his rant until he was completely enveloped and then spread out through the entire school, returning all people whose gender had been switched back to normal.

"And Ronald Bilius. If you ever... And I mean ever... hurt any of my friends or Harry's new family again, I'll make you regret it." Hermione had never been so enraged in her life, hair still crackling with magic.

"Miss Granger! Fighting in the hallways! Detention for two months with me!" Umbridge's sickly voice came through the air. "Threatening another student is another three weeks."

"I don't think so, Delores." Snape's icy voice rang through, the dour faced man stepping up behind the two Slytherins along with Granger. "She will be taken care of by myself and her head of house along with Pomfrey to make sure she is okay along with my other switched students. That was an incredible amount of magic released." He steered them away. "And Weasleys, Smith, And Goldsteins... Detention with me for a month for using illegal experimental versions of upper year spells."

~In the apartments~

Blaise stared at Demeter who was back to being George but still dressed in his girl clothes. "You do have the legs for that." Was all he said, snickering to himself.

"Oi!" George pouted. "Anyways, I need to find Fred. I'll see you." He disappeared out of the apartments and nearly took his twin out as he climbed out. "Oh... I'm back." George turned around and pulled Fred in.

"You two need to come with me!" Fred panted, having sprinted there. "Hermione, Theo, and Draco are in Snape's office. Snape told me to come get you guys."

"We're coming!" Blaise and George followed Fred through the halls. Several paintings scolded them as they ran past and they even managed to startle Peeves who took after them with a howl, figuring mischief was about. They slammed into Snape's office and George promptly keeled over, panting hard and rubbing the stitch in his side.

"Mr. Fred Weasley... I said retrieve them.... Not make them sprint." Snape actually had an amused expression.

"You said hurry. So I hurried." Fred grumbled. "George, you alive?"

"Like someone is trying to kill the wrong twin." George flipped his brother off. "I have the better legs, I'll remain alive."

"Cheeky." Fred snickered, pulling George up. "Anyways... We're all here."

"Wait... What about Vince and Greg?" George put a hand up.

"Oh!" Draco didn't want anything to happen without them. "Can we go get them?"

"You children really need to get your priorities straight." Snape mumbled. "Draco, go get them. They should be walking past in the next five minutes."

The Malfoy darted out, going to find their friends now. He ran into Vince and bounced off, groaning. "Thanks for not letting me fall." Vince had grabbed him. "You both are needed in Professor Snape's Office."

"Alright, Draco." The two chorused in an imitation of the Weasley twins, following him back to Snape's Office.

~Back in the office~

Hermione's adrenaline finally faded and her knees buckled, eyes rolling back as she passed out. Fred lunged, catching her and holding her gently. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Magical exhaustion is my best guess until I examine her." Snape rolled his eyes, directing them to his private quarters and allowing the girl to be laid on his sofa. "You all need to back up so I can cast the spells."

"Uncle Sev has a healing mastery because all potions masters are  _supposed_  to." Draco explained at Fred and George's confused looks.

"Oh..." George nodded while patting his brother's back. Fred was watching anxiously at Hermione's unconscious self.

"So... You and Hermione?" Draco looked curiously between the two. "When'd this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. Right in the beginning of the whole gender thing. We've liked each other for ages though." Fred didn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"Magical exhaustion it is." Severus finished up his test. "She'll need rest for the next couple of days and then we'll test again."

"I feel like this is my fault..." Theo frowned. "I could've gone to get Draco and the others by myself.."

"It's not your fault... It's Weasel's fault... Him and Weaselette will regret this." Draco swore.

"Harry should still at Black's though. At least until this latest drama dies down." Blaise said, confirming what everyone was thinking.

"Let's still start that... Thing." George hummed. "We'll just delay it a few days is all... And we need to call a council meeting for our group... Gred and I, Draco, Neville, Luna Lovegood cause she cares for Harry as much as us, Greg, Vince, Mione, Blaise, and Theo. Anyone else?"

"I think that'll be good for three of the houses... We need a Hufflepuff though to represent equality." Draco nodded.

"What about Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot? They're nice." Theo smiled.

"Susan and Hannah it is for Hufflepuff." Blaise agreed. "We'll set up a time and place once Hermione's woken up and is alright."

"You probably should not speak of this in front of me." Snape was doing an impressive imitation of a lamp, pretending he didn't see or hear anything. "Head to dinner and I will arrange for quarters for Mr. Weasleys and Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Uncle." Draco had a true smile on his face as he impulsively hugged the normally sour man.

"Yes, yes... Get going..." Snape grumbled good naturedly. His godson was precious to him and he'd do anything to protect him. He watched everyone head off before addressing the unconscious girl. "You are not as insufferable as I originally thought...." With that statement he swept off to his private office and summoned an elf to assist with the quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write you guys out the timeline for this. Note: I also went and found a calendar online to make sure my dates and days of the week lined up properly.
> 
> 11th of September: Harry sleepwalks into the Slytherin quarters for the first time.
> 
> 21st of September: Slytherin Boys figure out how Harry has been getting in.
> 
> 22nd of September: Draco alerts Snape to Harry's sleepwalking. Snape talks to Harry before breakfast.
> 
> 23rd: Harry sleepwalks into the Slytherin quarters again and lays with Theo. Gets deaged by his magic
> 
> 25th: Harry goes to Grimmauld Place and meets Sirius and Remus again. Sirius has a confrontation with Molly and others.
> 
> Late at Night on the 25th: Blaise and Harry bond a bit. Lady Magic brings Regulus Black back to life.
> 
> 26th: Harry meets Regulus Black. Reglus attempts to babysit his nephew. It doesn't go well after a point. Remus ditches a mission to be a good Moomy. Harry gets ill.
> 
> Late the 26th/early the 27th: Sirius and Remus take care of Harry throughout the night and during the day of the 27th.
> 
> 27th: Blaise and Theo have a confrontation with Umbridge in the hall.
> 
> 28th: Minister Fudge pays a visit to Snape to inquire about the baby that had been with Blaise and Theo.
> 
> Later on the 28th: Snape goes to Gringotts to fully claim his lordship and finds out several interesting things.
> 
> 29th: Harry spends a bit of bonding time with Regulus because Sirius injured himself falling down the stairs and into a wall. Kreacher has a good heart on this day.
> 
> 30th of September: Draco, Theo, Fred, George and Hermione are gender-swapped by Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. The Twins and Granger go shopping with the Slytherin part of Harry's new family.
> 
> 11th of October: Been a month since Harry regressed. The Slytherins have grown closer to Twins and Granger enough to consider them friends. Neville joins their friend group. Sirius and Regulus have bonding time with each other. Remus makes friends with a new Alpha.


	16. Villains and Victory

Tom Riddle was currently dreaming, watching his younger self at the age of four with his first magic display. The older Tom Riddle was sitting on the bed in the room, observing four year old him who had accidentally made things fall off the shelves.

Tom the Toddler lurched away from the mess as the door flew open to reveal the mess and scared child to a woman. "What did you do?!" The owner of the orphanage had her hands on her hips.

"Dunno... It fell..." Tom the Toddler offered the explanation.

"It better have only fell." The woman gave a suspicious look at the child before helping to clean up.

*back in the waking world*

Tom Riddle jolted awake, hand to his face. He was currently in a beautifully decorated room and Nagini hissed up from her position under the blankets. ' _Are you okay, Master?'_

 _'I am fine. Just a foolish dream.'_ Tom hissed back, stroking the snake's head. ' _Go back to sleep now.'_

Tom got up and filled the tub in the bathroom connected to his rooms. The pale, snake like wizard sat in the hot water, wincing slightly as tense muscles relaxed. He had filled the tub with lavender scented bubbles as they help stress. Tom had also added some candles to add to the relaxation.

Even villians needed things to relax too. Especially one hellbent on taking Dumbledore down. He knew Dumbledore was a bad guy. "Why is there so much suffering from that old fool? And why are these dreams coming up now?" He spoke aloud to himself, head resting on a towel. "They're throwing me off now."

"Maybe you should work on regaining your sanity and younger appearance." A female voice said.

"Not you again... Why are you back here? You aren't real." Tom Riddle refused to open his eyes, ignoring the woman. She had been showing up after each nightmare for the past two months and disappearing before he could see her.

"Cause I'm trying to help you, you fool." The woman sighed, pouring water over his face and watching him sputter before vanishing as his eyes opened.

"For the love of Morgana!" Tom shouted. "STOP DOING THAT!" His only response from the woman was a giggle that faded. He got out and wrapped in a towel, drying himself off while grumbling.

*A few days later*

Tom was gathering all his Horcruxes, moving them to a safe location and working on persuading the pieces to rejoin his soul fragment. He however could not find the one last piece and was frustrated.

"Where could it be?! I only made the six..." Tom hit his head on the wall repeatedly, cursing in parseltongue.

"I know what you don't know." He heard the taunting female voice. He couldn't reabsorb the pieces until they had all of them.

"WHERE IS IT!" He screamed it out loud, throwing his hands up. Tom needed to know. He wanted to regain his sanity and body. Tom was sick of the way he felt so out of control all the time. That was why he punished his followers so much, to regain a measure of control.

"I'll give you a hint. It's in a thing you have a connection to in a way you cannot understand." The woman's voice came from thin air.

"A connection I can't understand?" Tom sighed, laying on his bed now and covering up. "I'll sleep on it..."

"Night night. Sleep tight, Tommy." She cooed at him, invisible hands tucking in the blankets like he was a child. "Sleep well."

"I'm not three..." Tom whined like a child though. "I'm Lord Voldemort. Fear me."

"Oh so scary." She teased before vanishing.

*Voldy's dream*

"Hi!" A green eyed toddler waved at Tom Riddle who stared at him. "What is your name?"

"Tom." Tom was surprised by his childish voice, looking at his hands and realized they were child sized. "I'm Tom Riddle."

"I'm not s'posed to tell my name." The green eyed two year old said. "Can call me Bambi!"

"Hi Bambi." Tom felt awkward, pretty sure Bambi was a deer from a book he had read at the orphanage.

"Wanna play?" Bambi pulled Tom to a swing set that had materialized in the clearing with them. "Swing." Harry needed help getting in the baby swing. Tom helped him as best as he could and making sure he was safely in before pushing him carefully. Tom had never really played before but being back in his five year old body made him want to.

"Hold on tight." Tom cautioned, keeping his pushes relatively low. The two passed an hour in the dream on the swings before going on the playset that had appeared. Tom sat with Bambi in front of him as they slid down, going down that way six or eight times. When Bambi fell and scraped his knee, Tom pulled out a bandaid and kissed it better. "All better?"

"All better." Bambi sniffled slightly before hugging the older boy around the neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bambi." Tom felt awkward, patting Harry's back gently. "Now are you ready to sleep?" A tent had appeared and the two went in, finding a bedroom, living room and kitchen.

"Nigh nigh. Tired." Harry yawned, clinging to his new friend who helped him on the big bed. The two curled up and fell asleep.


	17. Babies and Bellas

Bellatrix was walking around with her arms around herself, feeling slightly vulnerable after having a Mind Healing session. Her keen ears picked up on a strange sound and she followed it to a door she has never seen before. She cast the unlocking spell wandlessly and went in, staring at her Lord rolling around in bed and whimpering like a child. "My lord?" She stared as Nagini appeared from the bed.

 _'He is not well.'_ The snake tried to communicate to the human woman, getting frustrated when she didn't understand and then slithering over and butting her head against Bellatrix's thigh towards the bed.

"Ah. Something is wrong and you want my help?" Bellatrix approached the bed, sitting herself by Voldemort. "My lord. Wake up." She gently shook him, worrying for him. 

"Ahhh!" Tom screamed like a frightened child, eyes flying open. Bellatrix cast a shield charm right as Tom's magic sent things flying from the shelves.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Bellatrix wrapped him in a hug, rocking him gently and reaching out with her magic to calm his. It was a thing most wizards did for their children when their magic acted up. Bellatrix's parents hadn't done that. Which made her a bit lacking in control at times.

"Nooooo." Tom was in turmoil, still caught in his nightmare. He didn't calm until Bellatrix began to hum, still rocking him. He clung to her, burying his face in the witch's shoulder.

The whole thing felt very familial, Bellatrix playing a role she had had ripped from her by Dumbledore. She rubbed his arm, continuing to hum until he was calmed. "Go back to sleep, Tom."

"Stay 'til I fall asleep?" Tom sounded so young and childlike that Bellatrix's heart wrenched painfully.

"Of course." Bellatrix was quick to reassure him, helping him lay back on the bed and tucked him in. She smiled at him, continuing to hum and wrap her magic around his to keep it calm. It took a mere 20 minutes to get him to fall asleep and she left, rubbing Nagini's smooth head.

Nagini rather liked this woman and would further make a point to keep an eye on her. But for now she slithered into the bed and slept by Tom.

*two days later*

This was the third night Bellatrix had been drawn into Tom's room to soothe Tom from nightmares. She entered in her nightgown and night robe, sitting by him and immediately sat down, drawing him into her lap as he visibly became younger. His soul pieces had been rejoining him while he slept.

The only one that hadn't hurt him had been the one from Harry, his dream had been pleasant and he hadn't felt scared when it happened. So far the locket, the ring, Harry's and Nagini's had rejoined. All that was left was the Diadem and Diary which had not died but been substituted with a different one at the last second by Hogwarts who had foresaw the current events.

Hogwarts had a sentient conscious that occasionally took on a human form that roamed the halls and comforted lonely students who had horrible home lives. Hogwarts was partial to a female form for the worst cases. She had tried to help Severus and Tom both but only with minor success.

They needed to get the diadem and diary from the school and the cup from Bellatrix's vault. Tom had been consulting with Lucius who also talked to Severus. Severus knew they wouldn't be able to get in under Umbridge's watch currently. They discussed their options and finally settled on Severus searching for both items and bringing them.

Severus was unsure about his task but knowing his lord regaining his soul would be very beneficial to Harry's safety. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, sitting on his couch before getting an idea. "DOBBY!"

The house elf appeared with a crack. "Master Snapey be calling?" The elf bowed low.

"Where would Hogwarts hide her treasures?" Severus was flushed with excitement. His usually pale face was alight with color and emotion. He could keep one of the people who mean the most to him safe from harm.

"The come and go room. On the seventh floor, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "Across from the dancing trolls."

"Thank you!" Severus settled back into his usual attitude right after. He hated showing his emotions like that. He stood up majestically, striding from his quarters after dismissing Dobby.

The tall, dark haired male heard an annoying, shrill voice call his name and he didn't stop, turning down a secret corridor. He had no time for nonsense, he was on a mission. The male found the Room of Requirements and followed Dobby's instructions. The door materialized and he entered the room, going through the stacks and found the Diadem.

Severus reverently tucked it into a box and startled as the room changed around him, a table in the middle with a black book on it. He picked it up and added it to his box, smiling. "Thank you." He felt a caress on his cheek, a whisper in the air.

"You're welcome." Hogwarts seemed to whisper. Help would be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.

Severus Tobias Snape returned to his quarters and flooed to the Malfoy. He was slightly worried about what he'd find but knew this was a great honor and could finally clear out Dumbledore's ability to corrupt and harm the Wizarding world. 


	18. Daddies and Dummies

Severus was escorted by Lucius through the manor. He'd never seen his closest friend look like this. "Lucius? What's happened?" He stopped, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Just... Our lord has... Regained a much more... Youthful appearance." Lucius phrased each word carefully.

"Youthful... Just how youthful?" Severus didn't move yet.

"He's about 24 right now. Those last three pieces should bring him to about 14. The last year his soul was whole." Lucius looked tired and done with this whole thing. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"The teenage years are never fun." Severus remembered going through puberty and shuddered.

"Watch out for Bellatrix... She's quite attached to him in a maternal way." Lucius had been hexed the other day for simply asking a question.

"Noted. You okay?" Severus looked worried about his friend.

"Just tired. This thing is quite aggravating when combined with what's going on at the ministry." Lucius started walking again. "Oh. And watch out for the Voice. She's quite... Playful."

"The voice? Sounds ominous." Severus followed along, stopping when Lucius did in front of a dark door.

"My lord. We have the last three. The Cup, Diary, and Diadem." Lucius had been by Gringotts with a written note from Bellatrix authorizing the removal.

"Come in, Lucius." Tom's voice came in.

"Ooooh. He's brought a friend." A female voice rang out.

"Oh for Morgana's sake! Go away." Tom sounded irritated mildly as Lucius and Severus came in. "Damn Voice..."

"Er... My Lord?" Severus was slightly alarmed as his hair and face was touched.

"Ignore her. She'll go away... Just hope she doesn't take a liking to your hair like she did Lucius's one time." Tom had found the blonde's hair being braided by an invisible being amusing.

"We have brought the items." Lucius changed topic, still sour over his hair being put into pigtail braids.

"Lucy, you have some 'splainin to do." The Voice made another sign it was there before falling silent and leaving their presence.

"Anyways... Just give them here. I'll connect with the pieces. And please. Tell Bellatrix not to come tonight." Tom wanted to be alone with these shards of his soul.

"I vote I'm not doing it." Lucius practically sprinted out of the room, no sign of the regal attitude he usually had.

"She's going to curse me." Severus pinched his nose until he was handed a necklace.

"This will protect you from almost anything she can throw at you. Except the Unforgivables." Tom Riddle was amused again.

"Oh thank you." Severus was surprised, putting on  the necklace and heading towards Bellatrix's quarters. "Er... Bellatrix... Our Lord does not wish for you to go into his room tonight. He requests being alone all night."

Bellatrix looked angry and cast a vile curse at Severus who was surrounded by a bubble of magic. The curse simply dissipated as she cast several more and he turned and casually walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Just..." Severus couldn't formulate a response as Lucius questioned if he was okay. "That was intense.."

"I see you're in one piece though." Lucius smiled at his best friend. 

"No thanks to you! Our Lord gave me something that protected me." Severus snorted before Floo'ing out. He wanted to get back to his quarters and Hogwarts, mostly to prevent any damage from Delores. He stepped into his quarters right as there was pounding on the portrait.  "Hello..." He opened the portrait, staring at Delores Umbridge.

"Professor Snape. I was alerted to unauthorized Floo usage." Umbridge smiled nastily. 

"I had to take care of some business regarding the Malfoy family. They're close friends." Snape drawled, implying there'd be heavy consequences. "Lucius and I needed to discuss some proposals."

"I will be owling Lord Malfoy and we will see about this." Delores had a nasty scowl as she turned and exited.

"Good luck, Bitch." Snape had a rare muggle moment, using the Muggle swear word. He shut the painting and laid on his couch, waving his wand to cast a spell to correct the essays for him from a sample essay he had written when he was in school. He was getting too old for all of this chaos and he honestly debated faking his death and disappearing.

~Meanwhile at Grimmauld~

"Noooooooo!" Harry wailed around his thumb which was stuffed in his mouth. He had lost his favorite dummies and Sirius had tried to replace them by transfiguring a spoon into one. Harry was having none of this and was letting his distress be known by crying loudly.

"Harry, shh. It's okay. Don't cry. Look! It's more shiny than the ones you lost." Sirius tried coaxing Harry into accepting the transfigured one. "Please don't cry. Moomy will rip my testicles off." He pleaded.

"Mooooooomy!" Harry wailed again, calling for his moomy who would surely be able to find Harry's lost pacifiers. 

"Harry?!" Remus came skidding in, clad only in a towel around his waist and dripping water everywhere. "What's the matter? Where are you hurt?!" He picked the baby up, searching him for wounds.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Regulus came charging in too, right as Remus' towel came loose and fell. "Oh dear Merlin!" Regulus stared in shock before flushing a deep red and running back out.

"Dammit!" Remus quickly gave Harry over to Sirius and put his towel back on, looking horrified. "That... I will never live that down..."

"That was great." Sirius was giggling again. "Harry's lost his pacifiers..."

"Did you perhaps try summoning them?" Remus stared at Sirius and then cuffed him upside the head. "Also... No fun times for you..."

"Aw Remmy... No fair. Right Harry?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"Paddy mean. Go Moomy." Harry crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air and looking like a dark hair mini Draco with his attitude. 

"You two are so mean..." Sirius pouted. "And no?"

"Are you a wizard?!" Remus faceplamed. "I'm going to go get dressed..."

"Go with Moomy?" Harry fluttered his eyelashes at Remus and pouted slightly, lifting his arms to the werewolf.

"Come here, Baby." Remus was quick to take Harry and took him upstairs to Sirius and his room, setting him on the bed and giving him the cactus plushy Neville had gifted the child. "Don't move, okay?"

"Okay, Moomy." Harry chirped.

Meanwhile Sirius was downstairs and holding his wand. " _ACCIO_  HARRY'S PACIFIERS!" He dove for cover as at least twenty came zooming in and hit the pots before landing in the sink. Harry (Sirius) had a habit of misplacing them. Sirius straightened up and washed off all the dummies before summoning a jar and putting in 18 of them, setting it on the kitchen counter so he'd remember where it was.

"Paddy! Paddy!" Harry was being flown in Remus' arms at about Remus' chest height. "Am flying!"

"Woah! That's cool!" Sirius cheered. Obviously Harry was in a much better mood. "Are you ready for what I have?"

"Su'pise?" Harry looked excited, being shifted in Remus' arms to a comfortable position. Sirius held out the very pacifier that had caused the mini tantrum and Harry screamed in excitement. "YAY! Thank, Paddy!" Harry was quick to accept the dummy into his mouth when Sirius held it out.

"There's my smiley boy! Paddy loves you so very much!" Sirius was quite happy with how Harry was currently.

"Aw, Paddy. You made our boy so happy." Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek. "But still. No fun for tonight."

"Aw, Man..." Sirius cried out, looking crestfallen. "But I'm a good boy, Moomy. And you did say good boys get treats." He winked at his lover who grumbled. "Right Harry?"

"Good boys get treat. Paddy good." Harry nodded, holding his pacifier in one hand while agreeing with his Paddy.


	19. Ideas and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Moony comes out to play in this chapter!

"Harry sleep with Reg?" Harry stuck out his lower lip, looking at Regulus with big eyes that held a hopeful expression. "Love Reg!"

The two had been having this conversation for ten minutes now. The formerly deceased Black sighed. "Fine... You can sleep with me tonight." Regulus picked Harry up. He gave Harry a bath and dressed him in clean pajamas with a new diaper before bringing him to his room. He was doing this as a favor for his brother to have alone time.

"Reg!" Harry squealed, kissing his cheek and cuddling into his uncle happily. Harry hadn't minded staying at Grimmauld Place with his Moomy and Paddy plus uncle Reg. Andromeda had come to check up on him twice too, to make sure he was healthy.

"Yes, yes... Let me get changed." He set Harry on the bed. Regulus changed into pajamas and laid down by Harry, allowing the small boy to cuddle up.

"Thirsty, Reg." Harry spoke after a few minutes, butting his head against Regulus' ribcage.

"Hold on... Kreacher!" Regulus sat up, moving Harry into his lap and staring at the house elf. "He needs a bottle. Preferably with cocoa in it also."

"Yes, Master!" Kreacher vanished and returned momentarily, handing over the bottle before vanishing.

"Open up, Harry." Regulus held Harry against his chest. The thirsty toddler opened his mouth, accepting the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and drinking. Regulus wondered how it would feel to have his own child, looking at the toddler in his arms. Maybe one day.

He felt the bottle slipping from Harry's mouth and he automatically removed it, seeing how the tiny boy was asleep and clutching his pajama top in small hands. 'Too cute...' He stopped his thoughts short, unable to believe he had even thought of something as cute. He was a member of the house of Black! They don't think things are cute and they certainly don't dream longingly of their own children, they had kids to carry on the name! But just this once wouldn't hurt really. Regulus leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well." Regulus murmured softly, arms around the toddler and blanket covering up to Harry's shoulders.

"Nigh nigh." Harry responded in his sleep, face nuzzling the soft cloth on Regulus.

Sirius checked on them the next morning, snapping a photo of them quietly before moving to tuck the covers up. "Go back to sleep. It's early, Bambi." He saw tired green eyes looking at him from Regulus' chest.

"Want Moomy." Harry reached for Sirius, needing to be changed and wanting his Moomy to cuddle him.

"Okay, sweetheart." Sirius nodded, carefully extracting him after writing a note for Regulus. He carried Harry off to the nursery and changed him there, smiling at Harry's night shirt which was one Andromeda had made. "You need to be quiet though. Moomy is sleeping." He added, not that it was needed because Harry was asleep already with his thumb in his mouth and head on Sirius' shoulder.

Remus sighed in his sleep, subconsciously recognizing his pup being laid against him which was followed by his mate climbing in behind their pup. His sleep dead arms ended up around Harry and one on Sirius also. Moony was only reassured by the faint scent of one of his missing pack members on Sirius, letting him know that all was well.

"Love you, Remmy. And our baby." Sirius looked fondly at his love and his child sleeping, Harry buried in the werewolf's bare chest. He wanted to freeze this moment forever, charming the camera to float and take a picture of their family cuddled together. He'd look at the photo later, camera now resting on the dresser with the two photos taken this morning next to it.

Regulus woke up a few hours later, startling when he realized Harry was not in the room and panicking until he saw Sirius's note. He clutched his chest, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Dammit. He could've killed me with worry!"

The male stood up, stretching and got dressed after a shower. His eyes wandered the room, wondering if his sacrifice had been in vain but not finding the locket he had stolen. "Kreacher!"

"Master Regulus be calling Kreacher?" The house elf appeared and bowed to Regulus.

"What happened to the locket I gave you to destroy, Kreacher?" Regulus asked sternly. 

"I is bad! Kreacher couldn't destroy! Kreacher tried everything!" Kreacher started beating himself with a lamp around the head.

"I order you to stop!" Regulus shouted, seizing the lamp and throwing it away from them. "Where is the locket now?"

"Kreacher does not know!" Kreacher squeaked, looking teary eyed.

"That is all, Kreacher... Go continue cleaning up the upper floors." Regulus ordered, going to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and blinked at the sight of identical red heads. "Hello?"

"Hello-" George winked.

"We're the-" Fred continued.

"Weasley Twins." George grinned. "You must be-"

"Baby Brother Black." Fred finished.

"Do not call me that... Does my idiot brother know you're here?" Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course not. Snapey brought us over and told us not to get in trouble..." George snickered.

"Did you just call him Snapey?" Regulus laughed.

"Better than Greasy Dungeon Bat. Or Grandpa." Fred shrugged, eating some jam covered toast.

"Harry calls him Grampy." George finished off his eggs. "There's eggs in the pan and more toast on the cupboard. I made breakfast."

"Thanks..." Regulus wasn't sure if he should touch anything they made, he'd heard some things about them. He squinted suspiciously at them for a minute before Sirius came in yawning. "There's food on the cupboard."

"Thanks." Sirius blindly got himself food, eyes half closed and didn't even see the two red heads. He ate some eggs and started growing a Dumbledore worthy length beard that was as black as Sirius' family reputation.

"Knew it!" Regulus smirked and made himself his own eggs.

"Gah! What is this?!" Sirius' eyes shot open and he glared at the two gingers across from him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahhh!" The twins ran away as Sirius launched himself at them, transforming into Padfoot whose fur was noticeably more shaggy. Loud, terrifying growls shook portraits which woke up Walburga's portrait which started her shrieking.

~Upstairs~

"Moomy!" Harry heard loud noises and burst into tears, frightened. "Moomyyyyyyy!" He pushed at the werewolf who jolted up right, eyes a bright gold.

"Shhh, Pup..." Moony rumbled, holding the crying toddler close and rubbing his back. The werewolf was aching to go tear apart those who had frightened his pup to tears but knew it was more important to calm Harry. Slowly Remus took back control of their body, eyes returning to their green color. "It's okay, Harry. Moomy has you." He murmured, lifting the child into his arms and carrying him downstairs. The male stood on the banister. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He roared after using a quick spell to temporarily deafen Harry long enough to shout at the culprits. 

Everything froze, Walburga's painting's curtains snapped shut and the animagus on the first floor was shocked back to human form. "You have thirty seconds to get back in the kitchen. Starting Now." Remus' eyes flashed dangerously as he slowly descended the stairs, Harry tucked safely in his arms. The idiots that had started the mess sprinted as fast as they could, followed by Sirius who was right behind them.

"I told you guys so." Regulus hadn't actually told them anything but had known they had been going to prank someone somehow, allowing Sirius to be the victim.

"Regulus... Since you seem to know what happened. Why don't you inform me?" Remus' voice was deadly calm, making Harry some oatmeal one handedly while still holding the aforementioned toddler in his other arm.

"Well.... I came down to make breakfast and found Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here." Regulus had been reading some of Remus' books. "They said that Snape had brought them over and that they made breakfast. So I had this odd feeling not to trust their food. And let Sirius try it. Sirius as you can see grew a... Lovely beard... And got rather angry about it. Thus trying to murder them and waking Harry I'm assuming." Regulus laid it out factually, pinning all the blame on the other three.

"All of you... Will be cleaning the attic without magic other than to remove dangerous spells and traps." Remus' eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Yes you too, Regulus." He cut off the other male before he can argue. "Since I'm older than ALL of you, I outrank you. Twins, what would MOLLY say if she knew what you were up to?"

"Don't tell Mum! She'd beat us with a broom!" The twins looked horrified, crying out together.

"Now... Clean up your dangerous food. And get ready for a long day." Remus finished Harry's oatmeal, set the toddler down long enough to put it in a bowl with fruit and sat in a chair before allowing Harry into his lap. "Here you are, Harry. Some yummy, strawberry oatmeal." He started feeding the little guy, smiling lovingly at him while the others wondered at the seeming complete personality switch. "Oh... And twins... If my lover is not back to his clean shaven self by tonight, I'm gonna force feed you whatever is hidden in the pantry drawers."

"Yes sir!" They chorused, looking frightened even more now and dragging Sirius and Regulus off.

"Now my sweet Harry... What should we do with our day?" Remus hummed, smiling at the boy.

"Read?" Harry loved hearing Remus read to him, the werewolf did all the voices and his old guardians NEVER read to him. Although one time, Neville had read to him and did a great job at the voices too. Thinking of the blonde made Harry teary eyed and he sniffled.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Remus looked worriedly, smelling him and then looking him over wounds.

"Miss Nev!" Harry rubbed his eyes and squinting because he didn't have his glasses on. "Want him!"

"Let's see if Grandpa will bring him over for the day." Remus summoned Harry's glasses and put them on his face. "There. Much better, yes?"

"Mhm! Dummy?" Harry looked around and spotted the jar of dummies on the counter still. Remus went to the jar and let Harry pick out one, rinsing it with hot water before popping it in his mouth. 

"There you go. Harry, can I put you down for a moment? So I can Floo Severus?" Remus watched Harry's face scrunch slightly before he nodded. He set the toddler down, kneeling on the floor and Floo'ing Severus' quarters. "Severus!"

"What is it? Have the Weasleys gotten in trouble?" Severus sighed.

"Well yes... But Harry misses Neville. Can you bring him over?" Remus smiled winningly at the other man, pleading with his eyes because he didn't want Harry to cry.

"Sure... I'll escort Mr. Longbottom over." Severus nodded, before Remus exited the floor.

"Neville's coming, Harry!" Remus cheered, scooping up the small boy who had been hovering nearby. "He'll be here as soon as Grandpa gets off his bum and goes to get him."

"Yay!" Harry cheered before tearing up. "Need a change."

"Shh it's okay. Thank you for telling me." Remus praised, carrying him to the bathroom where they kept changing supplies and applied cream to Harry's diaper rash and then a new diaper. Recently Harry hadn't been telling them when he needed a change or when he needed to go potty, he was embarrassed by it and hid when he went potty in the diapers. Petunia would always get mad when she had to change him, nails always pinched his skin and she made him feel bad. Some of his repressed memories were surfacing and making him feel ashamed, he knew his Moomy and Paddy wouldn't hurt him but he still couldn't help it.

"Is Harry okay?" Sirius had felt an uneasy feeling and needed to check on his family, reassuring himself once he saw what was going on. "Such a good boy to tell Moomy! Good job, Harry."

"Good boy?" Harry looked pleased, sucking on the dummy.

"Very good boy." Sirius gave him a piece of chocolate.

"Eat that and then it's time to brush our teeth, sweetheart." Remus took the dummy and let Harry eat the chocolate. Remus and Harry made their way to their bathroom upstairs and brushed their teeth, then dressed in clean clothes for the day.


	20. Malfoys and Money

Draco Malfoy had plenty of money and now he had plenty of true friends too. The Malfoy heir was happier than he'd ever been, surrounded by people he could honestly say he loved and cared for. He no longer cared so much for being 'superior' to everyone. "Draco?" George was sitting next to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Draco looked up from his book, only to see his mother's head in the Floo. "Mother!" Draco smiled and then frowned. "Is something wrong, Mother?"

"Rumors... Have reached us. About you defending a.... Muggleborn." Narcissa had a problem with how Muggleborns forced the government and schools to make changes for them. 

"I have been, Mother. The muggleborn has shown a willingness to be taught our customs and even defended me from an attack. I could have been killed." Draco was kneeling on a cushion in front of the fireplace. "Mother... Watch out... The toad is watching the Floo's and searching mail."

"I shall speak to your father promptly about her." Narcissa's expression softened after. "Draco dear? I love you very much."

"I love you too, Mother." Draco smiled at her, a true smile she hasn't seen since he was a small boy. "Have a good evening. I look forward to seeing you." His mother pulled her head out of the floo.

"Hopefully it solves our problems... But we also need Dumbledore gone." George was curled up in the chair. "Think if we prove his abuse of power, he'll get kicked out? He is a horrible headmaster."

"I think Professor Flitwick or McGonagall would be best for headmaster. Uncle Sev doesn't have the patience for it." Draco leaned on the Weasley, taking comfort from his friend. George had confessed a large secret to the Malfoy that only Normal Harry and his twin knew. George was in a relationship with Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin.

"Draco... I think you should tell him you like him." George resumed an earlier conversation.

"Did you know Luna is my cousin? Her father is my uncle. But Grandfather blasted him off the family tree for receiving some of the seer abilities but choosing to chase after things only he can see." Draco was not willing to continue the other conversation, he was happy being single.

"I... Did not know that." George stared at Draco. "Stiiiiiill think you need to tell your not so secret admirer that you fancy him~ He's brought you how many gifts now? 6-8?" He teased.

"Shut up!" Draco blushed all the way to the roots of his pale hair. "His Grandmother would never allow it anyways." He sighed miserably.

"I think if you publicly denounced the Death eaters and the Dark. She'd like you a bit more. And ask for permission to court your little Lion." George rubbed his back.

"I hate when you're right." Draco grumbled, cuddling a stuffed snake Neville had gifted him. It was about the length of his forearm and it was charmed to hiss slightly.

"I get that a lot. Now... How do you want to Denounce the Dark?" George leaned forward.

"In the Great Hall. At dinner. Tonight." Draco wanted to be able to be with Neville.

"You go, Draco!" George grinned. "We'll be there for moral support of course. Me, Vince, Luna, Greg, Blaise, and Theo. Fred will be there in spirit."

"Thank you. Really." Draco hugged him fiercely, smiling with watery eyes that were quickly wiped away.

"It's what friends are for." George ruffled the blonde hair. "Your hair is getting longer again."

"I know. I want to have it look nice." Draco smiled, watching the flames in the fireplace. "It's nearly time to go."

"Yeah. Let's go find our friends." George stood up, leading the way through several secret passages that made the trip take half as long. "Deep breath. Ready, Mate?"

"Ready." Draco opened the doors dramatically, sweeping into the room with a swish of his casual robes. "I have an announcement." He had cast the spell to make his voice louder, striding to stand on the platform that held the Head table. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, denounce the Dark ways, the senseless violence, the atrocities that the Death Eaters have caused. I am not marked. I would not allow myself to be marked and linked to such vile acts." He pushed his sleeves up, George casting a spell that showed an image of his bare unmarked arms.

Several of the more radical Slytherins looked furious, clearly not getting the memo that the dark lord was going back to being sane and not a murderous lunatic.

"SIT DOWN, MALFOY. YOU'RE TRYING TO COVER YOUR ARSE. WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!" Ron Weasley stood up, shouting.

"SIT DOWN, RON." A beautiful sight met Draco's eyes, Neville stupifying Ron with enough power to send him all the way across the Great Hall. The blonde Longbottom heir strode across the room and stopped in front of Draco. "I, Heir Neville Francis Longbottom welcome you into the Light."

"Thank you, Heir Longbottom." Draco smiled slightly, shaking Neville's hand. The two held hands longer than what was necessary, eyes locked together until Susan Bones came and welcomed him. Several other heirs and heiresses welcomed him to the Light while Umbridge watched in silent fury, having been silenced by Flitwick when she had stood up when Draco had first entered the room and said he had an announcement. He had done it silently and stealthily.

~Several hours later, Malfoy Manor~

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy received a letter, one bearing the Longbottom crest. The blonde blinked, opening the letter after checking for curses, hexes, and secret portkeys.

_Lord Malfoy,_   
_I am Heir Neville Longbottom. I am writing regards to Heir Draco Malfoy, your son._ _I wish to ask you for permission to court him._   
_May Magick bless,_   
_Heir Neville Longbottom_

Lucius reread what was written several times, mouthing the words before roaring with laughter. Of all the people to ask for his son, he had never expected this. "Narcissa! Come quick!"

The lady blonde ran in, panting. "What's the matter? Have you been injured?"

"Read this." He handed her the letter and watched the emotions flipping on her face and her expression settled on joy.

"I think Heir Longbottom is perfect for him. I've heard a lot about him in Draco's letters." Narcissa looked pleased. "Accept. Then owl Augusta."

"I know. I will." Lucius penned an elegant acceptance and an invitation to the Yuletide. He was also planning for Samhain which was in two days.

Narcissa was overjoyed, already planning to write to Draco. She was ecstatic at Draco finding someone.


	21. Weirdness and Wonderment

**(November 4th)**

  
Harry was standing on Sirius's thighs, dancing as Sirius held him up. "Go, Bambi!" The black haired man laughed, encouraging the tiny boy to keep dancing. "You got better moves than Moomy for sure."

 

"Oi!" Remus laughed, watching Harry and taking wizarding photos. "He dances better than you too."

 

"I don't even know why you two discuss this. You're both terrible dancers." Regulus teased. "You'd think with all the lessons you had as a kid, you'd be able to dance better."

 

"I can dance!" Sirius pouted, kissing Harry's cheek as the small boy stopped bouncing  and hugged his Paddy around the neck. "Right, baby?"

 

"Uh huh, Paddy!" Harry agreed, snuggling into Sirius and reaching for the sippy cup on the table. "Drink please?"

 

"Of course, Bambi." Sirius grabbed the sippy cup and handed it to Harry who sipped the juice from it. "Is it good?"

 

"Mhm!" Harry grinned, dribbling some juice down his chin and wiping his face on Sirius' shirt. Sirius hadn't noticed though, too busy staring at Remus.

 

"Rem.. What are you doing?" Sirius was puzzled, squinting at what his lover was doing.

 

"Something." Remus put it away and smiled at Harry before snorting. "Siri... You have juice on your shirt." He scooped up Harry and disappeared off into another room, going and changing the small child's diaper. "There. All clean, baby."

 

"Thank you!" Harry blushed, clutching Remus' shirt in his small hands. He ended up with a pacifier before he could even ask for one, Remus gently poking it into his mouth.

 

"My good boy." Remus stroked the messy black hair of the baby before taking him upstairs for a nap. It was about 11 am, nap time for Harry. He tucked his sweet boy into his and Sirius' bed, singing him softly to sleep before going downstairs to his other family.

 

Sirius was eating toast, smiling to himself while discussing how the case is going. Amelia had sent several letters to Andromeda regarding her investigation into the case of Sirius's freedom. All was looking well and Sirius was going to be getting a fair trial if all went well. Pettigrew and Rudolphus had been delivered to the Ministry via Dobby the House Elf who was all too happy to help do his part to free Dog Master.

 

Regulus looked undignified as he snorted at the thought of Fudge being threatened by an angry Amelia Bones.

 

**~A week later, nothing happens that's super important~ (November 11th)**

 

A certain red haired man had just come through the floo, brushing soot off. "Hey Sirius." William Weasley grinned, greeting Sirius and then turned to Regulus. "Hello Regulus." He leaned down and wet a napkin before wiping jam from Regulus' face. "Sorry. Had a bit of jam there." Bill wandered over and grabbed a few slices of toast.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this." Sirius was smoothing his hair down and looking anxious.

 

"Charlie will be here momentarily too. We're gonna fine with Harry." Bill knew Sirius was worried. "Your trial will go fine."

 

"Here's a list of everything he needs. Where everything is, what time he eats, where he hides when he's upset." Regulus rattled off, having to go with to get himself recounted among the living. The three men would be gone for up to 5 days, Remus going away for the week so he could testify.

 

"We'll be fine." Bill repeated. "We took care of our siblings as kids, Harry will be a breeze."

 

"Mhm." Regulus gave him an unimpressed look. "If my nephew is harmed, I will show why I was the best duelist in Slytherin."

 

"Yes, Sir." Bill winked at Regulus, chuckling as the younger man blushed. "You can count on us. We love Harry as our baby brother. Speaking of, where is he?"

 

"Here! Here, 'Ill!" Harry came scampering over to Bill once Remus set him on the floor, having a pacifier in the mouth. He smiled around the comfort item, reaching to be held and he was obliged as Bill swung him up in his arms.

 

"Give kisses, Harry. It's time for us to go bye bye for a few days." Sirius planted a kiss on Harry's forehead and got a drooly kiss in return on his cheek as Harry held the pacifier.

 

"Bye bye, Paddy!" Harry shouted, then gave his Moomy and uncle Reg kisses too before waving as they left. He didn't understand the concept of them going bye bye for a few days, he thought they'd be back in a couple hours.

 

"And there's Charlie!" Bill turned to the Floo as Charlie came through. "How's it going?"

 

"My boss was happy I'm using up my vacation days finally." Charlie cleaned himself off before ruffling Harry's curly hair. "Hi there, Little Man!" He'd spoken quite loudly.

 

Harry was suddenly shy, hiding his face in Bill's neck and clinging tightly. "No no." He sounded teary and Bill's shirt grew damp.

 

"What's the matter? Did that mean old Charlie scare you?" Bill patted the small boy's diapered bottom, bouncing him lightly. He knew he had to head off the full set of tears.

 

"Mhm." Harry dug his face into Bill, clinging tighter.

 

"Aw. I'm sorry, Harry. But I have a present for you if you still want it." Charlie pulled out a gift bag.

 

"Present?" Harry peeked at Charlie, thumb going to his mouth.

 

"Ah not good, buddy." Bill shifted Harry, sitting and settling the baby in his lap before giving him the pacifier.

 

"Mhm! Just for you!" Charlie helped Harry pull out a dragon toy, one that was the right size for the tiny two year old to ride on. "It walks and makes noises!" He set the toy down and moved Harry onto it, holding him carefully as the knee high tall to him toy started walking and listening to the giggles. "This is a Ukrainian Ironbelly. They come from Ukraine which is a country." Charlie was giving the child some education about the dragon.

 

Bill snorted and started reading over the list, making sure to note the important things like Harry's bedtime and favorite meals. He listened to the sounds of Harry's giggling and smiled to himself.

 

~With Charlie and Harry~

 

Harry lifted his arms up to Charlie after a bit of being on the toy, pouting slightly. "Uppy?" 

 

"Of course, Little Dragon Tamer." Charlie scooped him up, tickling him slightly. "Do you got a dirty bottom?" He casually lifted the child and smelled the diaper. "Yup you do. Time for a nappy change!" He grinned, trying to make life easier on the poor toddler and carrying him to the bathroom for a quick clean. 

 

"Nooooo." Harry whined, covering his face with his hands as he was changed. 

 

"Aw, Har. Relax. None of us are mad at you for going poop. Don't ever worry about that. We love you, Little Brother." Charlie whispered, finishing up the change and letting Harry run around with no pants on.

 

"Charlieeeee. Why doesn't Little Man have any pants on?" Bill's caught sight of the shirt and diaper clad toddler who giggled and stole Bill's toast and bitten it before giving it back. "Think that's funny, you little stinker?" He grabbed the toddler and tickled him once he was sure Harry had swallowed the bite of toast and was in no danger of choking.

 

"Ahhh, 'Arlieeeeeee!" Harry squealed, calling for Charlie to help him and the other redhead came in.

 

"Aw, Dragon Tamer. Is he tickling you?" Charlie stole Harry, smirking at Bill until Harry threw up from laughing so hard. Thankfully the vomit landed on Bill and not himself and he couldn't help but laugh at Bill's stunned expression.

 

"Well then." Bill vanished the vomit off himself and took Harry for a cuddle. "C'mon, Little Man. Let's get you something to settle your belly."

 

~Three days later~

 

Harry woke up early, hoping his Moomy and Paddy were home as he climbed over Charlie to get off the bed. He wandered out of the room, checking for Sirius and Remus before calling for Kreacher who appeared. "Moomy, Paddy home? Uncle Reg?"

 

"No, Tiny Master. They is not home." Kreacher sighed before vanishing after getting Harry a bottle.

 

Harry pouted, going into his Moomy and Paddy's bedroom and curling up in their bed and feeding himself the bottle. He soon fell asleep, bottle on the floor and him cuddling Remus' pillow. He really missed Remus, Sirius and Regulus a lot.

 

~An hour later~

 

Bill sat up suddenly, looked at the still sleeping Charlie and got up. "Charlie! Wake up. Harry's missing." He hit his brother's shoulder. Charlie groaned and sat up slowly. 

 

"What do you mean he's missing?" Charlie processed what he'd been told. "WHAT?!"

 

"I woke up and I can't find him." He dragged Charlie to go look, him taking the upper levels and Charlie the lower ones. He found him after half an hour, sighing in relief at the small child. "Oh, Harry." Bill walked to the bed and gently lifted Harry. 

 

"Noooo. Sleeeeeeeep." Harry whined, digging his face into Bill's shoulder.

 

"Time to have some breakfast." Bill laid Harry on his and Charlie's bed, changing the toddler's diaper and dressing him with footie pajamas. "Charlie! I found him!"

 

"Oh good!" Charlie was covered in soot, having checked the fireplaces. He cleaned himself with a wave of his wand and started cooking some oatmeal, grinning and dancing slightly.

 

~Day that Sirius, Remus, and Regulus get home~

 

The three floo'ed into an eerily silent house. They all pulled their wands, searching through each room and finding Harry, Bill, and Charlie in the main living room. The room was a mess and Charlie was passed out with a tear stained Harry on his chest. "Do. Not. Wake. Them." Bill hissed quietly, looking exhausted.

 

"What happened?" Remus spoke after Sirius and Regulus helped Bill into the kitchen and into a chair.

 

"Let's just say that you guys leaving Harry for a week makes for one very upset toddler. He was okay the first two days, asked about you and was fine when we said you'd be back. Third day he got out of bed and went into your guys's room to sleep. And it went downhill. We were woken up at 3 AM because Harry needed a change which was fine but then he SCREAMED like we were murdering him because he wanted you guys. And we brought him into the living room for a change of scenery to try to help him sleep and his magic went nuts. They finally fell asleep about two hours ago. I couldn't sleep long though." Bill yawned.

 

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Bill. We thought he'd be okay." Regulus apologized, hovering over the Weasley.

 

"It's all good. We loved spending time with him." Bill waved off the apology. "Don't you worry."

 

"Nooooo! Wan' Moomy! Wan' Paddy!" Harry's voice raised in a loud wail came through the hall to them. "Don' Wan' 'Arlie!"

 

"I know, I know." Charlie soothed as best he could, standing up and walking into the kitchen and stopping short. Harry's face was buried in the other Weasley's bare chest, sobbing loudly.

 

Remus silently took Harry, bringing him to his chest. "Shh, Pup. Moomy has you." He rocked the toddler, startling Harry into opening his eyes.

 

"Moomy!" Harry clung to Remus. "Paddy? Reg?" He asked for the other two men.

 

"Right here, Bambi." Sirius grinned, Regulus nodding from next to him. "We're right here." He bent slightly and kissed Harry's forehead. 

 

"Harry be good! Don't go again!" Harry burst out, startling everyone.

 

"Harry, we did not leave because you were bad." Regulus spoke firmly. "We left because we had to go get your Paddy free from hiding and marked as innocent."

 

"Not bad?" Harry stared at Regulus.

 

"You are not bad." All the men spoke at the same time. 

 

"You are such a good boy." Sirius took Harry, cuddling him close. "You are such a good boy and we all love you very much so."

 

"We wouldn't be us without you, Harry." Regulus smiled softly which fully sunk the message in and Harry cried softly, hiding his face in Sirius' chest.

 

"Oh, Sweetheart." Sirius hummed, taking Harry and Remus with him to another room to calm down. The other three all just stared at each other and yawned at the same time.

 

"Bill, would you like to come sleep in my room?" Regulus wrapped his hand around the taller man's, squeezing lightly.

 

"Night, Charlie." Bill waved before he went off with Regulus and they laid down to sleep away the rest of the day. 

 

Charlie simply snorted, glad his brother had found someone and went off to the guest room they'd been occupying while there and passing out on the blankets.


	22. Peace and Painting

(Bill x Regulus? What are your opinions?)

"Why do I smell paint?" Blaise didn't even open his eyes, mentally bracing himself for what he'll see when he does.

"No clue." Theo was still curled up next to Blaise, wearing the taller boy's shirt and some silk boxers he was pretty sure were Blaise's also. He had been so tired when he had gotten ready for bed, having been up late studying.

"Let's go see." Blaise opened his eyes and sat up slowly, using the blanket as a shield and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place but he still felt suspicious as he slowly rose to his feet. Theo followed equally slow, hiding behind Blaise with his wand held tightly. The two discovered what the scent of paint was as they stepped in it in a seemingly normal spot on their living room floor.

"Ah! Cold!" Theo then slipped, taking both Blaise and himself out in a glorious slow fall. Theo's eyes were huge, filled with horror as they crashed onto the paint covered floor that seemed to cover their bodies except their heads. To add insult to injury, feathers coated them soon after and they heard two high pitched hyena like sets of laughter coming from the coat closet.

"Fred! George! Get out here!" Blaise stood, pulling Theo up with him as the twin red heads emerged from the closet.

"POINT GRYFFINDOR." The twins chimed, smirking at the other two. Theo ended up giggling, staring at Blaise's befuddled expressions and the twins' childishly excited ones.

"You two are insane." Blaise carried Theo off so they could bathe. "This better be cleaned up when we get back, you weirdos."

"Aye aye, Captain!" They chimed, saluting him as he and Theo disappeared into their bedroom which had a connected bathroom.

~Elsewhere~

Draco was just waking up, feeling warmer than usual and his nose scrunched up slightly until he opened his silver eyes. He had Neville in his bed, the two having fallen asleep after talking for hours. "No." Neville mumbled sleepily, cuddling in more as Draco moved.

"Yes." Draco was amused, stroking the blonde hair of his betrothed. "We need to get up at some point."

"Draco?!" Neville fell off the bed, having just processed that he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay?" Draco dragged Neville back up and started checking him for wounds from the short fall.

"I'm fine." Neville blushed, looking down at the blankets.

"Good. I wanted to be able to give you my next courting gift without you being concussed." Draco joked, pressing his colder lips to Neville's temple gently. He watched the other boy's blush darken and spread at the intimate contact. Draco rose on long, elegant legs and went to his dresser. He came back with a medium sized package and sat next to Neville once more.

"Ah. You know you don't have to." Neville let himself be drawn into Draco's lap and the beautifully wrapped gift set in his lap.

"But I want to." Draco smiled, resting his chin on Neville's shoulder gently. "I hope you enjoy it." Only a slight hesitancy in his voice betrayed how nervous he was, a sign of how comfortable he was getting with Neville. Neville carefully opened his gift as a camera nearby snapped a photo of Neville and himself as Neville got it open. His whole face lit up as he stared at a large cover of a rare book that contained herbology secrets dating back to the fifteenth century (the 1400s).

"No way! Where did you find this!? This book only had like ten copies!"

"It's been in my family's vault for years. I knew you liked Herbology and well... I wanted to give it to you." Draco smiled softly, pleased that Neville had liked his gift.

"You are too sweet." Neville placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips and then set the book next to him before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." He shut the door.

"My heart is going to give out." Draco mumbled, touching his lips before sighing and picking out clothes for the day. He'd gotten his own little apartment also and was pleased with it. He heard Neville singing in the shower and had to resist peeking in there to see him, choosing instead to pick out some clothing for Neville that the other boy had left for when he stays over.

Neville was basking in the scent of Draco's body wash on himself, knowing it would be a sign to any near him that he was taken by the Malfoy. He finished up his shower, getting out and rubbing himself dry with a fluffy towel. He came out with the towel around his hips. "Ah. I'm sorry."

"I'll go shower now." Draco took his clothes, kissed Neville's cheek and shut the door behind himself to give Neville privacy.

Neville dressed quickly, curling up on the bed and starting to read his new book quietly until Draco returned with clean clothes on and damp hair. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello." Draco sat down briefly, kissing his nose. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes. Let's go before someone thinks you've had your wicked way with me." Neville teased, closing the book and setting it on Draco's desk before the two left the rooms with intertwined fingers.

"My wicked way?" Draco snorted, leading their way to the Great Hall and they sat at the Gryffindor table that morning. They had been switching off and today they were greeted by Dean and Seamus. "Morning."

"Morning." The two chuckled, curled up together as Seamus ate and Dean drew.

"So. When you two getting engaged?" Neville asked knowingly.

"Nev!" Dean blushed, setting his pencil down. "Hush."

"Soon enough." Seamus responded, kissing Dean quickly before eating some toast. He was grinning to himself and winked at Neville and Draco.

"Oh you..." Dean swatted Seamus before biting a piece off of the other boy's toast.

"Hello, you four." Luna's airy voice came as the Ravenclaw seated herself next to Draco.

"You and Draco could be twins." Seamus laughed. "Nev's just a few shades too dark in the hair."

"They have white blonde hair. Neville has more golden toned hair." Dean spoke, sketching the trio quickly.

"Moooorning." Fred drawled, sitting with Hermione next to Dean and Seamus.

Hermione was reading a book, her recently chopped hair resting just below her chin as Fred was holding her around the shoulders.

"Hi Mione, Fred." Neville was happy and hugged Hermione briefly.

"How are you guys doing?" Hermione marked her page with a bookmark like a civilized person and started to eat some oatmeal with strawberries.

"Pretty good. Draco has given me the most wonderful gift." Neville was excited, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Only the best for you, Neville." Draco finished off what he was eating before answering.

"It's the most wonderful old book about herbology. Only ten copies were created." Neville was proud, finishing his banana filled oatmeal up until he had a large goblet of milk dumped over his head. He froze, looking like he would cry and Draco rose to his feet.

Draco looked like an enraged dragon, looking like he'd spit fire at the culprit or culprits. His gaze landed on a smirking group and he narrowed his eyes, teeth baring slightly as he wiped Neville's face with his silk handkerchief before striding over to the other table to confront the culprits while flanked by Fred and Seamus.


	23. Wartime and Worriers

Draco stopped in front of Pansy Parkinson and glared as she was seated between two older boys. "Who do you think you are, Low bloods?" His tone was ice cold.

"Excuse me?" Pansy gasped, staring at Draco at the obvious insult.

"Who do you three think you are? You have attacked the betrothed of a Malfoy." Draco was completely in control of himself, knowing Umbridge could walk in at any moment.

"He could legally have your magic stripped." Fred added, an unusually vicious expression on his freckled face. "Attacking the betrothed of an Ancient house is punishable by law."

"Especially if it's the heir of another Ancient house. Especially an Ancient and Most Noble house like the Longbottoms." Seamus was on Draco's other side.

"Consider yourself warned. You will not like what happens if you touch him again." Draco turned with the ominous threat lingering and a subtle flick of his wand cast a hex that would activate later. "Let's go, boys." He strutted away, Fred and Seamus following as Greg and Vince sat at Gryffindor table.

"What did I miss?" George is carefully wiping Neville's face with a damp cloth. "There we go, Nev. You're all good now."

"Thank you." Neville blushed, cuddling into Draco's side as the lighter haired blonde sat down next to him. He was wrapped up in Draco's arms and held protectively.

"They won't be bothering you again if they're smart..." Draco kissed his cheek softly. "Has anyone heard about Harry recently?"

"He's doing well. Quite clingy to Padfoot and Moony after them being gone for the trial." Hermione smiled.

"Good." Draco was pleased and then watched as the entire Slytherin table's hair turned Weasley red with blue splotches on their skin that made them look like cows.

George and Fred both started laughing uproariously. "Point Gryffindor! Again!" They chimed.

"Hm." Greg Goyle watched as several Hufflepuffs changed genders and the Ravenclaws joined the Slytherins in appearance changes. "Point Slytherin for the Puffs."

~With Harry~

Harry at the moment was having his hair trimmed by Sirius who was talking steadily to keep the small boy calm. "And then I'll ask Moomy to marry me. Would you like to help me ask him?"

"Uh huh!" Harry grinned, swinging his small legs and waiting for Sirius to be done.

"All done, Bambi!" Sirius set the scissors down on the counter and picked up a lock of hair from the floor, intending to save it in Harry's baby book. "Now, let's show uncle Reg once he gets up from his nap."

"Uncle Reg tired?" Harry touched hus short fluffy hair and giggled, reaching for Sirius to hold him. "Up, Paddy?"

"C'mere, Harry." Sirius scooped up the boy in one arm and vanished the hair on the floor, then collected the lock he had saved before going to the nursery he and Remus had set up for Harry. "Nap time for you."

"Nigh nigh time?" Harry was a sleepy boy, looking at Sirius. "Don' wanna nap, Paddy. Wanna play."

"You can rest your eyes for half an hour and then you can play." Sirius knew Harry would fall asleep anyways. He laid Harry down and and tucked him under the blankets with his little stuffed deer in his arms. "You wait until I come to get you, okay?"

"Okay, Paddy." Harry's little eyes closed as Sirius slipped a dummy in his mouth. The little boy sucked on the pacifier for a bit before it went still as he slept.

Sirius crept out with Harry's baby book in hand, going to his and Remus's room to put the hair in. He tucked it in and wrote the date and age of Harry before laying it next to the one James and Lily had started making. "I know you're watching from wherever you are, James. I'm trying to do right by yours and Lily's son. I want him to have a better childhood and to give him good memories. Those horrible muggles he was placed with didn't treat him right and I wasn't there either, got myself locked up trying to avenge you. And they wouldn't have allowed Remus to take him either. But never think I don't love Harry or that I'm doing this out of guilt, I'm not. That boy is the light of my life along with Rem and Reggie. Without them... I'd have died long ago and you'd have seen me a lot sooner if I was good enough to get where you are... I miss you both so much." The man finished, silent tears running down his face as he spoke. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and smelt Lily's favorite rose and lavender perfume.


	24. Confusion and Cuddling

Sirius looked up, seeing something he had longed for for 15 years. He saw Lily and James, the woman in front of him bending and kissing his forehead.

"Don't cry, Sirius. Everything will be okay." The golden shrouded young woman had a ghostly air to her, looking just as beautiful as she had the last time he'd seen her alive.

"We have been watching." James had his gold covered hand on Sirius's shoulder, looking at him proudly. "You're taking such good care of him. He loves you, you know. You and Rem are doing so wonderfully and I couldn't be more happy." He could see the tears still in Sirius's eyes and Lily went to the nursery to be able to see her baby while there. "Padfoot. Don't you ever blame yourself, okay? This was not your fault! It was that traitor's fault. We never suspected it was him. Who would have?" James hated seeing how upset his best friend, no his brother, was.

"It was my idea to switch though. I suggested it. Me." Sirius threw his arms around the temporarily existing James Potter's waist and buried his face into the other man's stomach. It was something he had done since he was a first year in Hogwarts and they had befriended each other plus Remus. He'd never done it with Peter though.

"Listen to me dammit!" James groaned, running his fingers through Sirius's hair. "It is not your fault and Lily will kick your arse if she hears you say it is."

"I'd like to know what is going on." Remus's voice came from the doorway, the werewolf leaning against it before coming in all the way.

"We're visiting?" James grinned at Remus. "Lily and I were granted special permission to come for a visit."

"Why does this not surprise me?" Remus couldn't take his eyes off James though, drinking in the sight of his other best friend as Lily returned.

"Hello Remus." Lily greeted softly, watching how the werewolf's forest green eyes focused on her now.

"Lily..." The sandy haired man smiled at her. "You two look well." He blushed and then covered his face. "Forget I said that."

James and Sirius both were amused, roaring with laughter. "Where we are is amazing. It's peaceful and James' family was waiting there for us." Lily looked pleased.

"It's not Heaven though. That's a Christian place. It's another realm. And we can be reborn again." James was excited. "And we can watch over you guys as often as we like too."

"James!" Lily elbowed him. "Calm down."

"You'll never believe who Regulus is dating! Arthur Weasley's oldest son, William." Sirius gossiped.

~Few hours later~

The four spent two hours talking until they heard Harry calling for them. "Moomy! Paddy!" Harry knew to wait for Sirius or Remus to get him.

"Coming, Bambi." Sirius rose to his feet and went to the nursery. "Did you rest well?"

"Mhm!" Harry smiled as Sirius scoop him up. "See Moomy now?"

"Let's go wake uncle Reggie up first." Sirius carried Harry to Regulus' room and set the wiggly toddler on his brother's bed.

"Uncle! Uncle Reg! Up." Harry had crawled close and planted a kiss on his uncle's cheek. "Cuddle with Harry."

"Mm... Your hair cut looks lovely." Regulus had noticed it as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Yay! Paddy! Up now please?" Harry crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for Sirius once more, being obliged.

"Now to Moomy." Sirius galloped like a horse through the halls, making sure it was loud enough to give warning.

Lily vanished, deciding to not show herself but James remained. He watched Harry's face as Sirius carried him in and let out a sigh, watching how the little boy focused on Remus without noticing anyone else in the room.

"Moomy. Moomy!" Harry called, wriggling until he was set in Remus's lap, nuzzling into him until he saw James and froze. "Dada?"

"Hey there." James knelt in front of Remus and Harry. "It is Dada. I have to go soon though. Be your Moomy and Paddy's good boy, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded, curling further into Remus's chest but letting James hold his hand. "Dada like Harry's hair?" He looked hopeful.

"It is very nice. Looks much better than Dada's messy hair." The man laughed. "You look very handsome."

"Thank, Dada." Harry grinned shyly, leaning over to hug the glowing man around the neck.

"I need to go bye bye now, Harry. I love you." James kissed his son's forehead softly. "You two better keep up your good care of him or so help me, I'll come back and beat you senseless with a spatula again."

"We will." Remus agreed while Sirius shuddered at the memory. James had been very mad at them for a prank they had played on him and he had hit them repeatedly with a spatula around the head. "He's our pride and joy now. And our mini Marauder."

"Good... And Sirius... If I see you feeling like it was your fault, I'll come kick your bum seven ways to Sunday." James gave them one last look and vanished to the after life realm to be with Lily.

"Moomy... I have a 'nana now?" Harry asked for a banana, unphased by what had just happened and the two older men laughed.

"Yes, Sweet Pup. You can have a banana. And I love your haircut." Remus carried Harry off to the kitchen with Sirius following, both feeling like weight had lifted off their shoulders. They no longer worried that James and Lily would be angry at them for letting Harry think of them as his parents.

"Let's make some banana bread too. I have a proposition for Bill and Gringotts also now that I'm cleared of all charges." Sirius was in a jovial mood now and was planning on righting wrongs his mother had done to their family.

 


	25. Make Them Here

Sirius was sitting in front of a reporter with a packet of papers. "I don't want a quick quill used, you will put what I say and no twisting my words or I'll sue your robes off you." He smiled charmingly.

"Yes, Lord Black." The reporter looked a bit put out but didn't argue, knowing this story could make his bank vault quite full.

"I am Lord Sirius Orion Black. I was falsely imprisioned for the betrayal of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter. I was denied my right to a trial and accused of murder. Meanwhile the real murderer faked his own death and hid for twelve years as a pet." Sirius stated bluntly, keeping eye contact.

"Who denied your right to a trial?" The reporter leaned forward, looking curious.

"The now deceased Barty Crouch Senior." The Lord spoke, crossing his arms. "He threw me right in prison without a trial."

"What??" The young reporter gaped at him. "You could take his entire estate as compensation."

"There will be a court hearing about what will happen in regards to compensation. A few reporters will be invited. I can swing it to you if you do this interview right." Sirius wanted to help this young wizard out.

"Yes, Lord Black!" Jameson Smythe nodded quickly, grinning. "I'll do it exactly as you say."

"Good." Sirius smiled.

~Four hours later~

Sirius left with the promise of his story being on the front page and headed to a baby store in Diagon Alley. He picked up some new stuffed animals for Harry and some smart little shoes, comparing the size to a pair of Harry's he had with for this purpose. He knew there were photos being taken and whispering had broken out but he ignored them, continuing to shop for his precious Harry. He ended up with ten stuffed animals, six pairs of shoes, a few cute pajama sets and some little hats he knew Harry would love.

"Will that be all, Lord Black?" The clerk asked, ringing him up and putting the items in a magic bag.

"Yes, it will. Have a nice day." Sirius paid for the items, took his bag and left. He went to a designated apparation point and vanished, appearing on the front steps and went in. "Harry! Remus! I'm home!"

"Paddy! Paddy!" Harry's small voice heard chanting, little footsteps ringing out as Harry scampered to his Paddy from the living room.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I'm home now." Sirius scooped Harry up, smiling at him with the package shrunk in his pocket. Sirius carried his toddler back to the living room where Remus waited. "Hey, Love. How's he been?"

"He's been helping me fold his blankets and putting his toys away." Remus waved his wand, sending the blankets to Harry's nursery.

"Harry a good boy, Paddy!" Harry nuzzled his face into Sirius's neck, curling up as much as he could.

"Yes, you are. Paddy and Moomy's good boy." Sirius sat on a chair, letting Harry burrow into him and humming softly. "Did you have your nap yet?"

Harry shook his head, a frown on his lips. "No nap for Harry!"

"Yes nap for Harry. Harry is a small boy who needs lots of sleep." Sirius patted Harry's back and started rocking him in his arms, not letting Harry go even as the boy worked himself into a tantrum from being overtired. His shrieks turned to wails within minutes as Harry cried, struggling in Sirius's arms until he realized that he wasn't going to be put down. That was the point he went limp and just sobbed himself to sleep. "What was that all about?"

"He's been having that more often with his naps now. He really does not want to take naps but he needs them. Maybe he needs to be disciplined more. Told no and set in a corner for a time out?" Remus wasn't sure. "He can't be kicking and screaming."

"We should ask Andy. She raised Nymphadora." Sirius shifted Harry, patting his pullup clad bottom until the little boy settled back to a calm sleep. "Think I can safely put him to bed?"

"I wouldn't risk it yet. Give it ten minutes." Remus shook his head. "How was the interview?"

"It went excellent. Oh. I got Harry some stuff." Sirius carefully tossed the small box to Remus who unshrunk it and looked at what was in it.

"Oh that's adorable." Remus smiled at the pajamas that had a forest theme. "He'll love these."

"I hope so. I got him some new shoes too. I was thinking we could take him out in public soon, Fudge signed him over to my custody as per my right as his Godfather. We could tell them that his magic acted out due to circumstances out of control too. After all, a child's magic often acts out if they're under extreme stress and don't have a family member to ground their magic." Sirius stood carefully and carried Harry to the nursery, tucking his worn out stuffed dog into Harry's arms before returning downstairs.

"The media would have a field day... And would crucify Dumbledore for not reporting one of his students missing. Because Harry hasn't been there in a long while." Remus grinned, teeth glinting as his eyes took on a gold sheen. "It would keep him from trying to fight us for Pup."

"Yes, Harry is all yours. Dumbledore can't touch him. I promise." Sirius sat in Remus's lap and curled into him, nuzzling the werewolf's neck.

"Good." Remus's eyes returned to their forest green color and he held Sirius tightly, kissing his lover and tugging the inky black locks before pulling his mouth away. "You're so gorgeous, Sirius."

"Ah, Rem. Thank you." Sirius chased the werewolf's lips again and kissed him, letting Remus control their kiss. The two proceeded to defile the couch, Sirius bottoming for Remus. They enjoyed their free time thoroughly, their stress simply melting off of them and helping them to relax.


	26. Turn The Clock

Remus dressed quietly and then helped Sirius get dressed before heading up to check on Harry who wasn't there.   
"Harry?!" Remus pulled the blanket back and stared at a small, green eyed baby. He gaped before the baby began wailing loudly. "Shh shh." Remus lifted the baby up, gauging him to be about 10 months old now.

"What's going on?" Sirius came in and stared. "You've got to be shitting me..."

"Can you make him a bottle? I think he's hungry." Remus then was urinated on by the naked baby. "And we'll need diapers."

"Kreacher!" Sirius called for the old elf who appeared. "Kreacher, can you get us some diapers?"

"Kreacher be back soon." Kreacher grunted and vanished, reappearing a few minutes later with a large container.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Remus spoke kindly, feeding Harry a bottle and rocking the baby. He stood up once Harry was done and diapered the baby before kissing his nose gently. "Hello there, Pup. Are you looking at Moomy?"

The baby just babbled, clutching onto Remus's shirt as he stared at the werewolf's eyes. Occasionally some syllable would come through that could be a word if you thought about it.

"Let me hold him." Sirius smiled, taking the baby and kissing his forehead. "Hi there, Bambi."

Sirius got an angry grunt from Harry, the small boy squirming until he was at an angle like Remus had had him so he could see. He cooed happily now, peering around as best he could and clinging to Sirius as Remus went to change. Sirius shrunk some of the clothes and put them on Harry, deeming them acceptable for now.

The black haired man carried Harry downstairs and got him some pureed bananas. Sirius sat down and fed Harry some of the puree, laughing as Harry tried to take the spoon. "No, no. Let Paddy feed you."

Harry whined, wanting to be fed faster and squirming around in Sirius' hold. His little legs kicked and he got a fistful of Sirius' hair, tugging hard on it and shrieking.

"Ouch. Ouch. Hey. Let go." Sirius set the spoon down and untangled Harry's hand from his hair. "That hurts Paddy."

Harry just pouted, attempting to get another handful of hair to pull on.

"Silly boy. Eat your bananas." Sirius continued to feed Harry.

~Malfoy Manor~

"THOMAS CYGNUS MALFOY!" Lucius' voice rang out. "Get back here!"

A giggling four year old scampered into the drawing room to hide by his new mother, Narcissa who simply raised an eyebrow.

"What on Earth have you done now?" Narcissa mused quietly, lifting the toddler into her lap carefully. They'd spoken to 14 year old Tom who had expressed a wish to have a childhood and then agreed to be put in the Malfoy's care as a toddler. They'd changed his middle and last name to make him feel like a part of the family also, going to the ministry and adopting him.

"Dunno, Mummy." Tom was much happier and Narcissa was happy to have another child to take care of that she could call her son. She hadn't ever been able to have another child after Draco so this was a blessing to her.

"You must have done something to anger your father." Narcissa chided gently, rubbing Tom's back and letting him curl into her. "You know you mustn't misbehave, Thomas. It upsets him so."

"I know, Mummy." Tom nodded, hair falling into his eyes before being neatened by Narcissa's elegant fingers.

"There you are! Thomas, what have I told you about chasing the peacocks?" Lucius was panting, hair out of place.

"But they needed exercise!" Tom pouted at his father. "Needed it, Papa."

"They did not. And now you sir, need a timeout." Lucius plucked his new son up and carried him off to his office, placing the little boy in the corner and setting a timer for four minutes. "Stay right there and don't move."

"Yes, Papa." Tom nodded, never giving up on calling them Mummy and Papa rather than Mother and Father like Draco. Draco found it hilarious, having been home for the holidays and "met" his little brother.

"Your time starts now, my boy." Lucius sat at his desk and read some paperwork, signing it right as the timer went off. "Tom, come here please.

Tom nodded before coming over to stand in front of Lucius with his hands in front of him.

"You understand why you were punished, correct?" Lucius waited until Tom nodded before continuing to speak. "You chased the peacocks after I told you that you cannot do that. You broke a rule and little boys who break rules get punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Tom nodded, looking at the ground and then at Lucius when the man lifted his chin.

"I punish you because you are my son and I want you to do the right thing and terrorizing the birds is not it. I love you very much and want you to succeed in life." Lucius really did love Tom as his own son. The blond lifted the little boy into his lap and cuddled the small boy. "Your brother was spoiled when he was little and he was always naughty for other people and rude and mean too. Papa did not have a firm enough hand and only because of Uncle Severus has Draco turned into a good boy."

"Draco was naughty?" Tom looked shocked, trying to reconcile that to the good boy he had met.

"Yes. But now he's a good boy. Good boys get further in life." Lucius smiled ruefully. "So be a good boy."

"Yes, Papa." Tom enjoyed the treat of being held by Lucius, leaning against his chest and closing his eyes. Lucius was getting better at showing his affection but it was still hard on him.

"I think it's time for a nap." Lucius didn't get up though, simply turned his chair and held Tom with one arm before going back to his paperwork one handed.


	27. Come on In

Sirius was snoring quietly, half-naked with a diaper clad Harry napping on his chest. He'd taken to caring for the baby like a fish to water, completely wrapped around the tiny boy's finger. His large hand rested on Harry's back, holding him protectively.

Remus snapped another photo, looking pleased at his family as Regulus walked past with Bill holding his hand. He was quite fond of the ones who resided in Grimmauld even as they looked into opening the true Black Family Manor, hoping to clean it up enough to get Harry a better home.

"Behave, you two." Remus called over his shoulder at the retreating couple. "Silencing charms are your friend!"

"Remus!" Regulus was a tomato red, hiding his face in Bill's chest as the ginger laughed.

"What? They are." Remus smiled innocently before shutting the door behind him. "Sirius, wake up."

"Wha?" Sirius blinked, waking slowly and scanning the room until he saw Remus. "What is it?"

"We need to go to the ministry and sign the papers for custody of Harry." Remus sat on the edge of the bed, carefully taking their baby and cradling him close as the tiny boy whimpered at being moved from his comfy spot. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Baby. Moomy has you."

Harry's bright green eyes cracked open, looking up at the werewolf and whimpering again. He was wet now and needed a change, taking a deep breath to start crying.

"Uh oh! Is my Cub wet?" Remus rose to his feet and went to the nursery, setting Harry down and changing his diaper quickly. "All clean!" He put him in smart little baby robes to go to the Ministry.

"Oh my. Look at our little Bambi. Lookin' good!" Sirius was in dark red robes and took Harry so Remus could get changed. He had bought Remus a whole new wardrobe as a mix of all the Christmas and Birthday gifts he's missed, getting around Remus's no pity policy. "Let's get your diaper bag packed, hm?"

"Pa!" Harry screeched happily, happy to see his Paddy and cuddling into the man. His brilliant emerald eyes focused on Sirius's face as the man smiled down at him.

"So smart, huh? You know who I am and who Moomy is too." Sirius took Harry to the kitchen and packed the diaper bag while Harry ate his snack of some yoghurt puffs. He'd have a bottle at the ministry later though.

~At the Ministry~

Remus cradled Harry close as Sirius led the way through the ministry to where they needed to go, staying close enough that he could touch Sirius. The werewolf always felt nervous in the Ministry, knowing people were disgusted by his kind.

"Ah ha." Sirius got in the elevator with Harry and Remus, going to the correct floor of the Wizarding Child Services. Their custody of Harry was already filed with Gringotts which meant the Ministry could not take Harry because it would go against James and Lily's Wills which states Sirius had full custody of Harry should something to them and it had. Gringotts was in charge of seeing Wills through except in extreme circumstances, which Dumbledore had no say in what counted towards that.

Sirius strode through the hall and knocked on the door of the head of the department per the instructions in a letter he had received, Remus right behind while Harry sucked on a pacifier contentedly. The door was opened and they were ushered in by a ginger woman named Margaret Finnegan, aunt of Seamus Finnegan.

"Welcome, Lord Black and Consort Black-Lupin." Margaret smiled, gesturing them to the chairs in front of her desk. "This is merely a formality as Gringotts has already filed the proper paperwork on their end regarding the wills of James and Lily Potter. Er, where is Mr. Potter?"

"This is Harry. He had a magical mishap. And his magic sort of de-aged him." Sirius explained, pointing the the baby who grabbed his finger tightly and tried to pull it to his mouth after his pacifier fell.

"His last home was bad enough his magic did this?" Margaret's hair ruffled with a current of her magic.

"They were magic hating muggles. Lily stated in her will that he would not go to her muggle sister but Dumbledore took him there." Remus added.

"I'll be contacting the Aurors in regards to that then. So just sign this paperwork stating that you are accepting your guardianship and will perform the adoption ritual within the next two months." Margaret gave them the paperwork that Sirius skimmed and then had Remus read while Harry sat in Sirius's lap now. "Aw hello there." Margaret smiled at the baby who looked at her.

Harry just waved like he would to Regulus or the Weasleys giving a gummy grin at the lady. He cooed as he was given a teething cookie at Remus's nod that it was okay, drooling on the cookie as he gummed on it happily.

Sirius signed the paperwork once Remus had and they gave it back to Margaret who put it in the filing tray and it vanished to its proper place as they left to go shopping.

Harry needed yet another new wardrobe and some new toys for being a good boy, getting a whole bunch of stuff that Remus kind of sighed about. Remus bought Harry a bunch of picture books that were charmed not get ruined and some cloth blooks that had different textures that interested the little boy.

They went home after spending many galleons, their pockets full of shrunken packages and Sirius with a sleeping drooly baby in his arms.


	28. Mischief Managed

Hermione kissed Fred, holding onto him tightly and sighing softly. "Fred. My father wants to meet you."

"He does?" Fred rubbed a hand down Hermione's back, holding the bushy haired girl in his lap and looking at her fondly. "Then I'll meet him and prove that I'm good enough for you."

"Mum likes you already from the letters I've sent her." Hermione smiled at Fred.

"I'm glad." Fred nuzzled her hair with his nose.

~With George~

"Adrian. I want to tell people about us." George was curled up in Adrian's lap, face buried in his boyfriend's neck and clinging to him.

"I know... I do too." Adrian rubbed his ginger's back, cradling George in his arms. "Let's do it... To hell with what other people say."

"You mean it?!" George straightened up, grabbing Adrian's face and gaping at him.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Adrian kissed George, devouring his mouth in a very passionate manner. He twisted to press the Weasley to the bench they were on in a hidden corridor, feeling how his lion trembled beneath him with anticipation for what was to come.

~Draco~

Draco was practically purring, Neville playing with his hair. "Nev."

"Yes, Dragon?" Neville smiled, scratching his nails along Draco's scalp and feeling how the other blond melted against him even more.

"Keep doing that?" Draco was content to lay in bed with Neville all day, having his elf delivering them food and drinks.

"Of course, Love." Neville looked at Draco fondly, finding that he loved this calm, sweet Draco very much.

"I love you." Draco turned and kissed Neville softly, feeling how the darker blond boy kissed him back chastely.

"I love you too." Neville held Draco to him.

~Blaise and Theo~

"I'm going to miss him..." Theo was curled in Blaise's lap, head over his boyfriend's heart.

"We just aren't ready to take care of a baby and besides, they've gotten full custody of him so he's safe." Blaise reassured him. "He wouldn't know us anyways."

"True. I'll always love him though." Theo sighed as this was a conversation they had many times. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaise smiled at Theo, kissing the smaller boy and playing with soft brown hair.

~Regulus~

Regulus was nervous, holding Bill's hand as they went to meet Mr. Weasley for lunch. He was meeting the man as Bill's significant other for the first time and his nerves were high. "Are you sure?"

"He'll like you." Bill squeezed Regulus' hand and kissed his cheek gently. They saw Arthur waiting at a table for them, heading over and seating themselves across. "Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Bill. Hello, you must be Regulus." Arthur greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Regulus greeted politely, holding Bill's hand in a death grip and seating himself as close to Bill's side as possible.

"Please, call me Arthur." Arthur smiled at the young man, looking at him reassuringly. "So you and Bill are in a relationship?"

"Yes, Dad. We are." Bill was protectively holding Regulus close to his side as they ordered food. He kissed Regulus' temple, smiling fondly at the dark haired male who relaxed into him. "How's work?"

"Busy... Fudge is cracking down on known Potter supporters. Even though Harry's been pulled from Hogwarts. Umbridge was taken to Azkaban though after several families complained about the illegal use of a blood quill. It was a mess." Arthur picked at his food, eating slowly as they talked.

"Harry's magic is still fluctuating. He's turned even younger now." Regulus had silently cursed the animagus listening to their conversation and captured her in a small container to be dealt with. He slipped it into his pocket. "We aren't sure if his magic will age him back or if he'll have to grow back up again."

"Hopefully it doesn't age him back up... I've heard some horrible things about those muggles he was living with." Arthur lowered his voice even more. "Ask Fred and George about it. I need to get back to work." Arthur left abruptly.

"They better not have abused him." Regulus was quite protective over his nephew.

"We'll have to ask the twins. C'mon, Reggie. Let's get ice cream." Bill paid for the meal and took Regulus to the ice cream shop.


	29. Sniggers and Snuggles

Remus pressed his hand against his pec, feeling the swollen mound and wincing. It was hard and sore, his nipple puffy and pink. He'd taken a potion to promote lactation to feed Harry more naturally rather than the formula they'd been giving the baby.

"C'mere, Baby." Remus murmured quietly, lifting the sleepy baby out of the baby swing and bringing him to his bare chest. It took some awkward and slightly painful maneuvering but he got Harry to latch on, smiling at him tiredly. He'd elected to do the first feed before bedtime for Harry, hoping it would help him fall asleep faster. "You like that, huh? Bet it tastes much better than that yucky formula."

Harry's sharp nails pinched his chest, leaving little red marks and a stinging sensation. Remus hissed slightly, making a mental note to clip Harry's nails in the morning. He knew that Harry would get fussy while they did it but it would be worth it.

Sirius leaned in the doorway, watching them protectively and lovingly at the same time. His heart felt full enough to burst, looking at his lover and their son. He didn't want anyone else to see them this way.

~With Regulus~

Regulus had gone and opened up one of the Black Family houses elsewhere, staying there with Bill. The young man was terribly fond of the ginger. "William?"

"Yeah?" Bill's head was resting on Regulus' stomach, arms around his hips. He'd been dozing after work, having opted to be transferred to London.

"Are you happy with me?" Regulus carded his fingers through Bill's hair gently. "With our relationship?"

"Yes. I am." Bill kissed Regulus' stomach as that was what he could reach. "I have never been happier than with you."

"Thank you..." Regulus smiled, watching Bill yawn. "Sleep now, Love."

"Wanna cuddle with you." Bill slurred tiredly, shifting onto his side and tugging Regulus into him. The larger ginger male spooned Regulus, holding him securely and nuzzling the soft black hair.

~Back at Grimmauld~

"It's been a half an hour, Remmy. He's okay." Sirius soothed, holding Remus from behind and smiling soothingly. "Let's go spend some time together."

"Yeah. Okay." Remus agreed, allowing Sirius to lead him from the nursery and down to the living room. They had modified baby monitors that would let them know exactly why Harry was crying if he did cry.

 


	30. Epilogue

~End of the school year~

Remus sat on the couch in their new living room, light coming in from huge windows that faced the front garden. They had reopened Potter Ancestral Manor and given the elves a chance to serve their baby master.

Harry was curled up in his baby swing, cooing at the stuffed animals that dangled above him that moved with magic. His small chubby fists reached up and batted at the glowing Stag which pranced around on the string.

"Are you having fun, cub?" Remus' soothing voice spoke with amusement, eyes crinkling as he smiled at the little boy. HIS little boy.

"Moo!" Harry grinned, showing off his few teeth to his Moomy.

"Good job!" Remus praised, kissing the boy's forehead before leaning back to let the baby play. "Hey, Sirius."

"Hey, Rem." Sirius came in, hair tied back in a small bun. He looked every bit the pureblood he was. "How's our boy?"

"He's doing good. That tooth finally came through. Thank gods for Severus' potions skills. That numbing potion helped." Remus smiled and reached out to his lover who came to sit next to him. The werewolf cuddled into his mate, nuzzling the Lord's neck lovingly.

"Good. I'm sorry I was gone." Sirius had been in a long meeting for a week. "But now you can rest and I can take care of Harry."

The aforementioned baby squealed at the sound of his name and flailed in excitement. His new father scooped him up, cuddling the baby happily. Harry's big green eyes stared at Sirius, happy gurgles escaping his mouth.

"Hello there, Bambi!" Sirius kissed Harry's face all over with exaggerated smacking noises each time. "How's my boy? Have you been good for Moomy?"

"Moo!" Harry shrieked at the mention of one of his favorite people. He wriggled in Sirius' lap to look at Remus.

"You're doing so good with that." Sirius smiled. "Daddy is so proud."

"Da!" Harry parroted, smacking Sirius' chest in excitement. "Da! Ma!"

"That's a new one." Remus grinned, looking very pleased. "Any news on the you-know-what?"

"Minnie will be continuing on as headmistress and Dumbledick is in forced retirement permanently. There's talk of a trial for his actions." Sirius hummed. "Talked to Cissy there for a bit before the meeting even began... Tommy's looking good and so polite."

"Good. So he won't be following the same path?" Remus stroked Harry's cheek gently, the baby turning his head to smile at his Mumma.

"Probably not. The Goblins fixed that little love potion conception issue." Sirius spoke lowly, rocking Harry against him. "Did you hear from Reg and Bill at all?"

"Yeah. They're gonna be coming for a visit on Thursday." Remus smiled gently at Sirius. "Quite the grip, Harry."

"He's a strong little guy. Especially when he's got both hands in my hair and yanking cause he thinks it's hilarious." Sirius snorted. "This is why I wear the man bun more often."

"I think it's sexy." Remus winked playfully, shifting slightly to look at the windows again.

~With Hermione~

"Mum, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Fred Weasley. You met him briefly at Christmas." Hermione bkushed, introducing her parents to the love of her life. "And his twin George is right behind us too."

"You better be taking care of our Hermione." Mr. Granger spoke sternly, brown eyes narrowed at the young man who had stolen his little girl's heart.

"I am, Sir. Hermione means the most to me and I'd never jeopardize her safety." Fred spoke solemnly, knowing he needed to impress her parents.

"Dan, that's quite enough. Our Hermione is growing up." Jean warned her husband, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "We'd like to invite you to visit our home in the middle of the holidays."

"Sounds like fun. I'll have to ask Mum." Fred smiled at the two muggles, leaning his cheek on Hermione's head.

"Send a letter with your answer." Hermione turned and hugged Fred, Jean dragging Dan off to give the couple privacy.

Fred kissed Hermione softly, mindful of the other people around and then grinned. "I think your mum likes me."

"My dad does too but he just won't show it." Hermione laughed, squeezing Fred once more. "George is playing tonsil hockey with his boyfriend, Fred."

"What?" Fred whipped around, gaping at the sight. "MY EYES!"

"Oh grow up. He's seen us in worse." Hermione had relaxed more and made more jokes.

"True." Fred winked before squeezing her once more and making his way to his family.

~Draco and Neville~

"I'll write often. We have that meeting set up to discuss terms of our betrothal." Draco was hugging Neville tightly and kissing his cheek gently as they hid behind a pillar. "My mother will be very enthusiastic to meet you but she'll hide it. She will love you almost as much as I do. And I love you very much, Neville."

"I love you too." Neville caught Draco's lips in a bold move that made the Slytherin smile. Neville had lost his shyness as their relationship went on. "I'll write as soon as I get home."

"Can't wait." Draco kissed him once more before slipping off.

~Blaise and Theo~

"Thank you so much, Lady Zabini." Theo thanked his boyfriend's mother. His father had been arrested and Lady Zabini had agreed to be his guardian temporarily until he reached 17.

"You mean a lot to my Blaise." The beautiful woman smiled at the boy. "And your mother was a dear friend of mine before she passed."

"Can we get home? I want to show Theo his rooms." Blaise was holding Theo's hand carefully.

"Yes, yes. We can get going." Lady Zabini agreed, chuckling slightly and took her charges home.


End file.
